Argh, esto tiene que ser un sueño, no, una pesadilla
by Dannalee
Summary: Era un día como cualquier otro para Onodera Ritsu, sin embargo, de camino a casa estuvo a punto de confesar sus sentimientos pero algo inesperado sucedió. Al parecer ahora Ritsu es Takano, y Takano es Ritsu. ¿Cómo afectará esto su relación y su vida cotidiana? Se avecinan días muy laaargos para Ritsu, y unos muy "felices" para Takano. ¿Quieren saber que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: CONFUSIÓN

En general, ese había sido un día de lo más tranquilo ya que Takano-san anduvo casi todo el día en una junta muy importante y no había molestado para nada a Onodera- "Como que al fin mis plegarias fueron escuchadas", agradecía el castaño- "Mejor termino rápido mi trabajo, sino me obligará a cenar con él y luego ... " "¡No,no, no, mejor me apuro!" - pensó Onodera sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Qué sucede Rit-chan? - Preguntó Kisa

- Oh, no es nada realmente, solo pensaba que hoy debería regresar temprano a casa.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

- No, no es eso. Solo que después del periodo aún no he tomado un descanso apropiado

- Ya veo, que tal si antes de- Kisa se detuvo al oír su celular. Al parecer era una mensaje porque se detuvo a ver la pantalla por un rato, de pronto su rostro se tornó algo rojizo.

"Al fin terminé, hora de ir a casa", pensó aliviado el ojiverde

- Me voy retirando, siento irme antes- Dijo después de un rato haciendo una reverencia ante sus colegas

- Eso es muy conveniente, yo también me retiro- Dijo Takano-san que acababa de entrar a la oficina. La piel se le erizó y no pudo evitar gritar un ¡Eek!, "Mierda"

Ahora se encontraba en el ascensor con su editor en jefe (Aura incómoda). "Es como siempre, silencio, no puedo entablar una conversación apropiada con Takano-san", no pudo evitar compararse con Yokozawa-san, "Bueno, es lógico, fueron compañeros en la universidad después de todo...". Mientras divagaba entre sus pensamientos de pronto sintió como la persona que estaba a su lado lo tomaba de la mano, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tratar de zafarse, lo cual no logró.

- Sabes, siempre he deseado tener una buena charla contigo, pero por alguna razón, cada vez que te tengo cerca no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso.

- E- Eso no es cierto, tú eres el que actúa siempre serenamente en todo- Dijo mirando hacia un lado

- ¿Es así?- Dijo Takano-san con una leve sonsisa, la cual no podia definirse si emanaba alegría o tristeza, quizá ambas.

- Yo...yo en verdad...- No pudo continuar ya que habían llegado al primer piso

- Bueno, nos vemos... - dijo Onodera alejándose rápidamente

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Dijimos que comerías una vez al día conmigo, en la tarde estuve ocupado, lo siento por no haber almorzado contigo.

- Mm, yo entiendo, pero en serio, no debes preocuparte, ¡Además ya estoy mucho mejor! - Mencionó mientras corría hacia la salida

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Tú no sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando colapsaste?!. Sentí como si todo el mundo se me viniera encima. No me arriesgaré a que colapses otra vez. ¡Ten mas en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás!

No supo cómo ni cúando, pero ya se encontraba en el interior de auto de su editor en jefe.

- Onodera, ¿Ya tienes una respuesta?. "¿Cómo rayos suponía el tipo que tuvieramos una conversación apropiada si empezaba con una pregunta como esa?". Hace unos días, Takano-san le preguntó "oficialmente" si quería salir con él, "No puedo creer que estuve a punto de cofesarle mi amor por segunda vez" Y si tenía una respuesta... Takano dejó de ver al frente mientras conducía para mirarlo a los ojos, el castaño se encontraba muy nervioso, no sabía que expresión tenía en ese momento, pero esta pareció preocupar a Takano-san.

-Como dije... No importa cuantos meses o años me tome, esperaré por ti, entiendo si aún no tienes una respuesta- Dijo con una triste expresión- Solo, -prosiguió- recuerda que te amo y siempre lo haré.

El corazón del ojiverde empezó a latir agitadamente, todo lo ocurrido aquel día vino a su mente y se sintió exactamente igual.

- No... nosotros de todos modos es... como si ya estuvieramos... - Takano lo miró con ojos de asombro y sencillamente se acercó hacia él para fundirse en un beso, el cual rompieron por falta de aire.

- Te amo Ritsu, no quiero que esto se preste a malinterpretar, así que, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? - preguntó acariciando el cabello de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

- Mi... Mi... - La vergüenza lo invadía, pero sabía que si lo hacía, se quitaría un gran peso de encima y al fin las cosas podrían fluir en el orden apropiado

- Es... ¡Espera Takano, el semafo-! - Fue lo último que alcancé a decir estando conciente. Takano había estado esperando con ansias su respuesta, que se olvidó completamente de que iba conduciendo, no se había dado cuenta que el semáforo estaba en rojo y que la avenida en la que estaban cruzaba en forma de cruz a otra.

/Ha habido un choque entre dos automóviles particulares, ya andan haciendo los primeros auxilios, por favor envíen un par de ambulancias.../

- Los del otro auto parece que frenaron a tiempo, sino, hubiese sido realmente lamentable, vaya suerte.

Ya un rato después, cuando habían terminado de ser trasladados, en la sala de espera se encontraban: la madre de Ritsu, An-chan y nada más y nada menos que Yokozawa, al parecer habían sido capaces de contactar a los familiares gracias a los celulares que lograron rescatar. Después de 1 hora, el doctor a cargo salió.

- ¿Cómo está doctor? - Dijeron poniendose de pie los 3 al unísono

- ¿Familiares de Takano Masamune y Onodera Ritsu?

- Sí- volvieron a responder al mismo tiempo

- Afortunadamente el accidente no fue tan serio, no recibieron más que golpes, yo diría que en una semana estarán completamente recuperados.

- ¿Cuándo los dan de alta Dr. ? - preguntó la angustiada madre de Ritsu.

- Bueno, aún no despiertan por la impresión, yo diría que en unas horas, como ya mencioné antes, no fue para nada serio

- Oh, Gracias a dios- Dijo Ann-chan con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Y qué tipo de cuidados son necesarios? - Preguntó al fin Yokozawa, ya que las damas ya había hecho las preguntas que el iba a hacer

- Solo reposo en casa, no podrán ir a trabajar aún- Concluyó con serenidad el médico- Eso sería todo, con su permiso - Dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, el cual fue correspondido por los presentes

- Ugh, me duele mucho la cabeza...¿Qué pasó..? - Se preguntaba Ritsu frotandose con la mano- ¡! - De pronto todo lo ocurrido pasó como un flash por su mente. Recordaba que hubo un choque, despertó en el hospital y luego...- Los recuerdos se hicieron borrosos- Alguien lo llevó a casa(al menos eso parecía) y se echó a dormir.

- Oh, al fin despiertas Masamune.

- ¡! - Onodera no lo podía creer, "¿Qué hace Yokozawa aquí?, un momento... ¡¿Cómo es que me llamó?! ¡Es- Este no es mi departamento!"

- Oi, ¿Estás bien?, debí haber insistido en dejarte en el hospital hasta mañana...-Dijo un preocupado amigo

- Jeje, Yokozawa-san, ¿Qué hago aquí? y ¿Dónde está Takano-san? - Preguntó nervioso el castaño. Yokozawa lo miró con incredulidad y se atrevió a decir

- ¡Para de bromear!, Sabes, mejor duérmete otra vez, tu cabeza debe estar confundida aún

- Eh, emm, tienes razón - Dijo el "castaño" envolviéndose entre las sábanas. "Esto debe ser otro de mis locos sueños, sí, eso debe ser, ¡Mañana despertaré y todo será como se supone que es!", oía que Yokozawa le decía algo, pero prefería no escucharlo y solo concentrarse en dormir para salir de ese horrible sueño. A la mañana siguiente pudo sentir como los débiles rayos de sol alumbraban su rostro.

- Mmm, ya amaneció... ¡Mierda! ¡Voy tarde al trabajo! - Dijo esto levantándose de la cama en un brinco pero luego un intenso dolor lo hizo retorcerse

- Ahh, ¿Qué rayos? dijo sobándo su rodilla- ¡¿Hm?! - Echó un vistazo a su alredor viendo que se encontraba increíblemente en el departamento de su editor en jefe

- ¡Takano-san-! - Cesó de gritar cuando notó que su voz era diferente

- Oh no...Oh no... Fue corriendo hacia el baño, y se topó con el espejo cuando...

Luego de ser dado de alta, "Ritsu" fue llevado a casa de sus padres para tener un cuidado adecuado.

- Hm, ¿Qué hora es..? - Decía el "pelinegro" mientras abría lentamente sus ojos. Se quedó extrañada al estar en un lugar en el que nunca antes había estado. "¿Qué paso..?", "En que momento yo-", fue interrumpido por una voz que ya conocía:

- Hola Rit-chan, al fin te levantas, estaba tan preocupada...tuvimos que traerte dormido porque no despertabas con nada.

- Tú... ¿Estás bromeando verdad..? - preguntó el editor al verse en una situación totalmente fuera de lugar

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Rit-chan? - Dijo la castaña con cierto tono de tristeza

- No... - "Esto debe ser una broma, en unos momentos seguro sale Ritsu, que idiota hacer una broma de este tipo. Es cierto... pero ayer..."

- Te traje el desayuno, cariño - Anunció una amorosa madre, que parecía no saber cocinar porque las tostadas que traía estaban todas quemadas- Te quedarás aquí una semana, ya llamamos a tu trabajo, así que tus faltas estan justificadas, no te preocupes- Concluyó. Takano tomó el azafate el cual la madre de Ritsu había puesto a su lado, pero cuando iba a dar un sorbo a su bebida, pudo ver su reflejo en el agua y...!

En casa de Takano.

Onodera quedó perplejo al ver que el rostro que el espejo le mostraba, no era el suyo, sino el de su primer amor, Takano Masamune.

- ¡AHHHHHH! - "¡Esto no puede... No, de ninguna maldita manera!", "Bien... ¡Ahora si voy a despertar!" . El castaño retrocedió un poco y luego se autoestrelló contra la pared, quedando completamente aturdido, pero no inconciente.

- ¡¿Estás demente?! Aún no estás recuperado, ¡Ve inmediatamente a tu habitación mientras yo traigo el botiquín!- Gritó Yokozawa con un aura asesina, tan fuerte era la energía que emanaba que Onodera no dudó en acatar inmediatamente las ordenes que este le había dado. "No... aún si insisto... ¡Nadie me creería! Nadie creería, que yo, Onodera Ritsu ahora, por solo dios sabe que circunstancia, me encuentro en el cuerpo de nada más y nada menos de Takano"

- A ver, déjame verte- Dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y alzando su rostro para poder ver el gran chinchón que "Takano" se había provocado.

- ¿Cómo es que pasó? Oí que ibas con Onodera...- preguntó Yokozawa esta vez con una voz que Onodera nunca antes había escuchado, era un tono muy gentil y comprensivo, aunque notó que al mencionar su nombre lo hizo con cierto desprecio.

- Ehh...- "Será mejor que no inteactué demasiado con este sujeto, además nunca me creería", sí, Yokozawa Takafumi, esceptico número uno.

- No me di cuenta... cuando vino el auto del otro sentido... No recordemos eso, por cierto, ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?. Yokozawa frunció el ceño indignado y respondió:

- ¿Crees que iría a trabajar teniendo a mi mejor amigo en este estado? Idiota- Dijo la última palabra con una leve sonrisa, pero muy leve. "Quién diría que Yokozawa-san tendría un lado amable, ¡Oh!, no digo que no lo tenga, solo que nunca nadie lo ha visto así"

En casa de la familia Onodera

Masamune dejó caer el vaso empapando la cama en la que se encontraba recostado

- ¡Lo- Lo siento mucho! - Dijo temblando por la impresión. "Esto no puede ser posible... debo estar imaginando cosas, lo mejor será seguir la corriente, quizá esto solo sea un sue-!" - Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando la jalaba con brusquedad las sábanas provocándole un intenso dolor en el área abdominal.

- ¡Discúlpame hijo!, ya sabes que nunca he sido buena en este tipo de cosas...- "¡¿Dios mío, qué tipo de crianza tuvo Ritsu?!, ya veo a quien heredó lo descuidado y torpe, aunque esos lindos ojos también los heredó de ella..."

- No se- reformuló la oración- No te preocupes, solo, ¿me permiten hacer una llamada?

- Claro, aquí tienes Rit-chan - Respondió la castaña mientras le entregaba el teléfono de Ritsu. De inmediato Takano se dispuso a buscar entre los contactos. "Ann-chan, Mamá, joder, ¡¿Haitani?!, se detuvo justamente ahí y borró y bloqueó las llamadas de este; ¡Aquí está!, Masamune". Ritsu siempre se había negado a llamarlo por su nombre, pero he aquí en su lista de contactos lo había anotado como "Masamune",esto hizo que Takano diera una sonrisa y seguidamente presionará el botón llamar.

En casa de Takano

"Ya vete, ya vete, ya vete,..." se encontraba pensando Onodera cuando de pronto oyó la melodía del celular de Takano-san

- Eh, Yokozawa, por favor me...- Tenía el presentimiento de que quien lo llamaba era Takano-san. El oso de Marukawa miró la pantalla del teléfono y:

- ¿Hola? ¿Qué se te ofrece Onodera? - Contestó algo irritado

- ¡Pásame el teléfono! - se atrevió a decir el "castaño", luego de oír eso Yokozawa le entregó el teléfono susurrando- Qué masoquista... "Takano" se fue al baño para hablar lejos de los oídos de Yokozawa.

- ¿Hola? ¿Takano-san? ¿Dónde estás? - Preguntó alterado el ojiverde

- Estoy en casa de tus padres - Dijo en un susurro que apenas pudo ser oído

- Esto... Lo que está sucediendo, ¡no puede ser real!

- Sea real o no, solo nos queda fingir hasta que nos dejen en paz, seguramente Yokozawa está contigo, sé cuidadoso ya que él es bastante perceptivo. Mientras tanto yo convenceré a tu madre para que me deje regresar a tu departamento- Dijo todo esto velozmente ya que al fondo se oía la voz de Ann-chan y la madre del castaño haciéndole preguntas.

- Está bien, ¿Pero como debo lidiar con Yoko- La línea se cortó en ese instante. "Eto...¿hola?". "¡MALDITO TAKANO, SIEMPRE ME DEJA EN SITUACIONES DIFÍCILES!"  
**  
Y así Onodera Ritsu, tendrá que lidiar con el oso gruñón de Marukawa y hacer que este no note nada extraño, el castaño deseaba con todo su corazón que todo lo narrado fuese solo un sueño, pero jamás iría a imaginarse como Takano sacaría provecho de todo esto.  
**

-CONTINUARÁ-


	2. CAOS POR UN LADO CON UN ÁNGEL Y POR EL

CAPÍTULO 2: CAOS; POR UN LADO CON UN ÁNGEL Y POR EL OTRO CON EL DIABLO

_Realmente me gustaría saber más de ti, es muy angustiante no saber mucho de la persona que mas amo. Quisiera que la distancia se acortara entre nosotros dos, y que no solo fundieramos nuestros cuerpos, sino también nuestros corazones y mentes._

- ¿Rit-chan quieres otro batido? - Prenguntó Ann-chan con corazones a su alrededor

- Bueno... Sí, muchas gracias- Respondió "Onodera". "Esto no es tan malo como parece... Una familia adinerada y todas las atenciones, lo siento Ritsu, pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana", pensaba Takano mientras se cruzaba de piernas y terminaba su aperitivo.

-Por otro lado-

- ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! ¡Me estás tomando por loco!- Gritaba el "pelinegro" mientras era atrastrado por Yokozawa hacia el área de neurología del hospital. Yokozawa Takafumi, aún más exagerado que Takano.

- ¡Cállate! Si sigues gritando probablemente te pongan una camisa de fuerza

- ¡¿Eh?! - "Dios mío, ¿que he hecho para merecer esto?" se preguntaba el ojiverde. "Si tan solo no hubiera..."

*Flashback*

- "Eto...¿hola?". "¡MALDITO TAKANO, SIEMPRE ME DEJA EN SITUACIONES DIFÍCILES!". El "castaño abrió con un aura oscura la puerta del baño y salió ferozmente, cuando de pronto alguien tomó su brazo con fuerza.

- Definitivamente estás mal, te llevaré a un psicólogo, no, a un psiquiatra - Dijo en un tono neutro pero atemorizante, Yokozawa , quien había estado parado al otro lado de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación que este tuvo con "Onodera"

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es que acaso no puedes respetar la privacidad de las personas?!

- Hay veces en las que debes violentar las reglas - Decía mientras traía una toalla, jabón y Shampoo en sus manos- Primero date un baño, ¡Hueles fatal! - Exclamó mientras le restregaba contra el pecho los artículos ya mencionados. Yokozawa siempre disfrazaba su preocupación y/o tristeza con amargura, era demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse ver en ese estado fácilmente.

- Es-Esta bien... - Respondió el "pelinegro" con una cara de cachorrito asustado. "¡Juro que ví las llamas del infierno en los ojos de ese tipo!"

*Fin Flashback*

- En la casa Onodera-

- No- Contestaron la Sra. Onodera y Ann-chan al unísono con un rostro completamente serio

- ¡¿Cómo que no puedo ir a mi departamento?!, Solo...- "Ah", tomó aire el editor

- Ya me siento mucho mejor, como el médico les dijo, no fue algo para nada grave- Dijo Takano con una espléndida sonrisa y unos ojos verdes fulminantes. Ann-chan y su suegra fallida se quedaron encantadas con estrellitas en los ojos y suspirando profundamente

- ¡Kya, está bien!, pero con dos condiciones- "¿Condiciones?, ¿Es que eso no fue suficiente?", pensó el "pelinegro" algo petulante

- ¿Y cuales serían esas condiciones?- Preguntó con la misma expresión de hace un momento (Aura resplandeciente)

- ¡Ah! , mis ojos... - Dijo Ann-chan cubriendose el rostro con ambas manos

- Demasiado... ¡Brillante..! - Añadió la madre de Ritsu casi cegada.

- Bien, estas son las condiciones, número 1: ¡Déjame tomarte una foto con esa sonrisa ! - Desde los 15 años, tiempo por el cual Ritsu y Takano se separaron, el castaño dejó de sonreír y se había vuelto un cascarrabias; era algo exótico verlo de esa forma.

- Ok...- Dijo Takano impactado por tan estúpida condición

- Y número 2: Que Ann-chan te acompañe

- Eh, no creo que sea necesario- Refutó el "castaño" - Solo sería molestar a Ann-chan- Dijo esto último mirándo a la joven

- Para nada Rit-chan, será un placer cuidar de ti- Interrumpió Ann con una linda sonrisa y algo emocionada a la vez - "Pero que mujer mas obsesiva, ¿No entiende una indirecta?", vino esa frase a los pensamientos de Takano, "Ni modo, por el bien de Ritsu y el mío, debo aceptar"

- En el mundo de Hades-

"Masamune ha estado actuando algo extraño, no, ¡Demasiado extraño!, creo que ese accidente le causó algún tipo de transtorno de personalidad o algo... Espero que todo salga bien", divagaba entre sus pensamientos mientras sujetaba a Takano de un brazo para que le aplicaran un sedante.

- ¡¿Qué diablos hacen?!, ¡Estan violando mis derechos!- Exclamaba aterrorizado

- ¡Eso es porque desde que entramos te la has pasado gritando todo histérico!- "Dios, nunca lo vi tan desesperado, ni cuando estaba deprimido, a lo mucho se ahogaba en alcohol y eso, pero esto es demasiado", pensaba un Yokozawa aún más preocupado y algo melancólico de solo pensar que perdería a su mejor amigo y ex-amante, aunque ahora se encontrase "saliendo" con Kirishima no significaba que había renunciado por completo al afecto que sentía hacia su compañero.

- ¡Tú también has estado-..! ¡Está bien, está bien! ¿Si me calmo dejarán de hacer todo esto? - Propuso Onodera iniciando la frase desesperadamente y terminando calmadamente.

- Es muy probable- Contestó la enfermera. Ni bien "Takano" se calmó, procedieron a llevarlo a un consultorio dejándolo solo con el especialista.

-Con Takano-

- Al fin llegamos- Dijo "Onodera" mientras introducía la llave de "su" departamente en la cerradura. "Luego le sacaré una copia", se dijo a sí mismo- Toma asiento.

- Uff- No pudo evitar suspirar Ann-chan, ya que había estado despierta desde que se enteró del accidente que había tenido su amor imposible, Ritsu.

- ¿Ann-chan, estás bien?

- Jeje, sí, no te preocupes, solo tengo algo de sueño...~ Respondió mientras cabeceaba y caía lentamente de costado.

- Fue muy egoísta de mi parte haber hecho que vinieras estando en tal estado, será mejor que descanses.

- No, no, debo cuidarte, tus moratones no han sanado del todo. "Definitivamente no puedo tratar con esta chica, ¡Oh!, espera", se le había ocurrido algo al editor.

- Ann-chan, ¿Qué tal si compras algo de comida mientras me doy un baño?

- Pero ya has comido bastante en casa de tus padres- Se detuvo y se mostró lúcida nuevamente pero con una expresión distinta.- Rit-chan, ¿Tanto te molesta mi compañía? - Dijo carisbaja. "No debí subestimarla", pensó Takano, "Bueno, Plan B"

- Oh no, ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?, claro que disfruto de tu compañía, solo que me siento mal al verte así a causa mía.

- Está bien- Dijo Ann sonriendo esta vez- Solo dejame quedarme hasta que te duermas. "Puedo aguantar eso, pero puede ser más rápido" , pensó el "castaño"

- De acuerdo- Contestó "Onodera" quitándose la camisa y aflojando el cinturón de su pantalón con, nuevamente, un aura resplandeciente. "Este idiota debería sacar mas partido de sus atributos", pensaba mientras miraba de reojo a la muchacha

- ¡! - Ann-chan cayó al suelo

- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Sucede algo Ann-chan?

- N... No es nada, so... solo necesito un pañuelo...- Contestó la castaña cubriendose la sangre que salía de su nariz.

- ¡Ok, ya lo traigo!

-Cerca a la estación-

- Tsk, ¿Lo ves?, te dije que no era nada grave- Decía un "Takano" aliviado después de que su diagnóstico haya salido normal

- Hmph, sigo creyendo que andas raro. Pareces otra persona. Yokozawa era terco y todo, pero era un fiel creyente de la medicina y de quienes la ejercían.

- ¿Ra-Raro? ¿Cómo que otra persona? - "Oh no, no me digas que..."

- Sí, actúas todo idiota y subnormal. Si es verdad lo que dice el médico, ya se te pasará.

"¿Id...iota?, ¡¿Subnormal?", pensó Onodera odiando al tipo, "Este no es momento para guardar renconres, debor hacer que se vaya", esclareció su mente

*Ring* *Ring*

- Por cierto Yokozawa, tu teléfono ha estado sonando desde hace un rato, ¿No piensas contestar?

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí claro- Se alejó lo suficiente como para no ser escuchado, se pudo notar irritación en su rostro.

- Masamune, debo irme un rato, regreso luego, ¡No olvides que debes cenar! - Dijo entregándole la comida que habían pasado a comprar luego de salir del hospital

- Eh, si - Contestó Onodera con un aura de Aleluya tomando las bolsas. Parece ser que el oso gruñón de ventas había estado recibiendo insistentes llamadas por parte del extremadamente celoso Kirishima, al final decidió ir porque el tipo lo había amenazado con mandar otra "foto vergonzosa" a la compañía, sin imaginar que esa noche no sería capaz de regresar a la casa de Masamune, pues sería completamente CAZADO por su seme.

-En el edificio -

- Adiós Ann-chan, no te preocupes, yo le diré a mi madre que me cuidaste bien - Dijo Takano con una sonrisa

- Ok Rit-chan, nos vemos, ¡Cuidate, por favor! - Exclamó tambaleandose con papeles en la nariz. Como 40 minutos después "Takano" llegó al edificio

"¡Al fin!, Ahora es tiempo de ir a hablar con Takano-san, ¿Cómo es que pasó todo esto?" "Es cierto, antes de que ocurriera el accidente yo casi le dije que sí a Takano-san", el solo recordar ese momento lo hacía sentir algo deprimido, le faltó tan poco para formalizar su relación con la persona que más amaba, solo una palabra, dos letras, 1 sílaba, 1 segundo, pero por cosas del destino eso no fue posible, "Tal vez... ¿Aún no era el momento apropiado?, no lo sé, pero agradezco que ambos estemos vivos, cuando todo esto pase, definitivamente voy a-" - No pudo seguir preguntandose más cosas ya que se vio a si mismo esperándose en la puerta de su departamento.

- Tan impuntual como siempre - Dijo irritado el editor en jefe

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que fue zafarme de Yokozawa-san?!

- Como sea, entra de una vez, lo jaló hacia el departamento de Onodera.

"Esto sencillamente se siente... EXTRAÑO" , pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Verse a uno mismo es realmente increíble, pero el por qué había sucedido todo eso era aún más increible y enigmático.

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué me hiciste en la frente?! - Gritó el "castaño" señalando el moratón que veía en su cuerpo

- ¡Lo- Lo hice por desesperación!

- ¡¿Qué?! - Gritaron ambos acercando sus rostros para ser mejor escuchados. Se detuvieron y quedaron en silencio un instante mirándose fijamente

- Ahh~ Suspiraron ambos al ver que era inútil pelear por algo tan trivial. "Me pregunto si nuestra comunicación mejorará con esto...", se cuestionaba Takano. "Yo...¿Qué debo decir ahora?", por otro lado pensaba Onodera

- Umm~ el castaño no sabía por donde empezar- Aún no me explico como pasó esto...

- Ni yo... pero debemos buscar una forma de solucionarlo, no pienso quedarme en tu cuerpo para siempre, es sencillamente extraño verme a mi mismo actuando de manera tan vergonzosa... "Este imbécil", pensó Onodera, Takano-san era especialista en hacerle hervir la sangre en situaciones menos apropiadas.

- Estoy de acuerdo, además en el trabajo será un gran problema... Oh, y además- "En el trabajo..." ,Takano no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa y pensar "Tal vez esto no sea del todo malo, al menos por un tiempo yo puedo..."

- ¡Oye te estoy hablando!, ¡¿Qué rayos andas pensando?!

- Nada, solo busco la manera de solucionar esto y... - Se detuvo tocandose la barbilla pensando algo profundamente, como esas antigüas estatuas griegas.

- ¿Hm? ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó extrañado el "pelinegro" al ver la expresión de si mismo.

- Cuando tengamos sexo, ¿Quién será el uke? Sería extraño atacarme a mí mismo... - Dijo Takano en un tono de lo más tranquilo

- ¡! ¡Tú- Tú- Deja de pensar estupideces y concéntrate en solucionar esto! - Gritó Onodera mientras le tiraba una revista que tuvo a la mano

"No, no, ¡No!, ¡Este tipo no está tomando las cosas en serio! ¡¿Como puede actuar así?! ¡Debe ser un sueño, debe ser un maldito sueño!"

- ¡Oye, no me hagas poner esa cara! Qué patético, por dios... - Dijo takano tocándose la frente

- ¡Caaallateee!

Días para que Onodera Ritsu regrese a la normalidad: 30

EXTRA:

- Primero date un baño, ¡Hueles fatal!

- Es-Esta bien... "Rayos, va a ser muy difícil deshacerme de Yokozawa, ¡Es mil veces peor que Takano-san!". Onodera puso los útiles de aseo cerca y cuando se dispuso a sacarse la ropa pensó: "¿Eh?, un momento, ¡Este es el cuerpo de Takano-san!, ¿Cuenta como un ataque?, ¡No, No! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Pensamientos indecentes, salgan de mí". Tomó aire y cerrando los ojos se quitó toda la ropa, de pronto abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dar un grito. "¡¿Quién rayos pone un espejo de semejante tamaño en su baño?!, Uh, no, Takano está sonrojado, ¡Oh, no, soy yo!" , cerró los ojos nuevamente apartándose del espejo. "Mejor hago esto con los ojos cerrados".

- Oi, Takano, ¡¿Qué rayos haces ahí dentro?! ¡Date prisa! - Dijo Yokozawa golpeando la puerta

- ¡! - "Umm, bien, empecemos", pensó el castaño cerrando los ojos y abriendo la regadera. Luego se dispuso a jabonarse el cuerpo, con lo que empezó a palpar la pared hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el jabón. "Aquí está", se dijo a sí mismo. Empezó a jabonarse cuando notó que el jabón no hacía espuma, "¿Eh?, ¿Qué tipo de jabón es este?", de pronto abrió los ojos y vio en sus manos nada mas y nada menos que el celular de Takano. " ¡!"

- ¡Me va a matar, me va a matar! - Dijo aterrorizado

- ¡Masamune, sal de ahí de una maldita vez!

- ¡Es- Espera! - Fue lo último que pudo decir Onodera antes de ser llevado en contra de su voluntad hacia el hospital.

-


	3. Un día en tus zapatos

CAPÍTULO 3: UN DIA EN TUS ZAPATOS

- ¿Encontraste algo? - Preguntó Takano bostezando, llevaban toda la madrugada haciendo lo mismo.

- Mm, aún nada- Respondió Onodera. Ambos se encontraban usando sus ordenadores buscando testimonios de personas a las cuales tal vez les haya sucedido lo mismo. - Oh!, aquí hay algo- El castaño se había topado con una página médica de preguntas y respuestas, empezó a leer el caso que una mujer había escrito, era idéntico al de ellos. Emocionados se fueron a leer la respuesta del médico.

"Eso es un trastorno de personalidad, son un conjunto de perturbaciones o anormalidades en gente con problemas mentales" - Ambos se quedaron petrificados y con rabia, lo que les pasaba definitivamente no era nada de lo que ese médico de tercera había escrito.

- Será mejor buscar ayuda profesional- Sugirió Takano indignado por lo que acababa de leer.

- Pe- ¿Pero a qué tipo de profesional deberíamos acudir? ¿Busco en internet?

- ¡Cierra esta estupidez, no nos ha ayudado en- Frenó sus palabras al leer algo más debajo del comentario del Doctor.

"Eso no es cierto, de verdad han pasado varios casos en el mundo, solo que los toman por locos y los meten a un manicomio, haciendo que enloquescan en serio. Hace un año me pasó lo mismo a mí con mi esposo, afortunadamente encontramos a alguien que pudo ayudarnos." . No podían creer lo que acababan de leer, alguien con su mismo caso, que no los tildaba de locos había respondido y no solo eso, además pudo solucionar el problema.

- ¡¿Qué tan antigüa es la publicación?! - Preguntó Onodera, era su oportunidad.

- Déjame ver... Aquí dice que tiene 4 meses

- ¡Tratemos de contactarla entonces! - "Gracias Dios, al fin esto va a terminar", pensó con campanas y palomas blancas a su alrededor el "castaño" alzando sus manos hacia el cielo

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - Preguntó el Takano sacudiendose una pluma. De inmediato le dejaron un mensaje por privado a la mujer, esperando su respuesta.

- aaaah... - Ambos dieron un bostezo después de una hora.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir- Sugirió el mayor- No hemos pegado el ojo por toda la noche- Dijo mientras miraba su reloj que marcaba las 5:00 am

- Tienes razón~ Bueno, entonces nos vemos Takano-san - Mencionó el, ahora pelinegro, Ritsu abriendo la puerta y poniendose a un lado, dando a entender a Takano que se fuera a su casa.

- Idiota, no dejaré mi cuerpo con un descuidado, nada más mira ese tremendo chinchón.

- ¡Ya te dije que lo hice por desesperación! ¡Ahora vete! - Gritó mientras empujaba a Takano hacia la salida.

- Oh, bien, entonces me divertiré un rato con tu cuerpo... - Susurró Takano mientras iba saliendo

- ¡¿Qué acabas de?! Esta bien, ¡Quédate! - Dijo mientras jalaba a Takano hacia adentro, cosa que pudo hacer fácilmente debido a que Takano era físicamente más alto y fuerte que Onodera.

- Duermete en el sofá - Dijo Ritsu mientras se dirigía a su habitación

- Vaya que no te preocupas por tu cuerpo... ¿Vas a dejarme dormir aquí en el incómodo sofá?

- Sí, buenas noches- Concluyó Onodera encerrándose en el cuarto.

-

"Mm, ¿Qué hora es? Tengo hambre, voy a..." ¡! "¿Qué es esta calidez que siento en mi pecho", Ritsu abrió lentamente los ojos y se vió a si mismo abrazándose fuertemente

- ¡AAhh!

- ¡Cierra el pico! ¡No dejas dormir!

- ¡¿Có- Cómo es que tú..?!

- ¿No recuerdas que ahora soy tú?, tengo el juego de llaves de tu casa en mi poder, hacía mucho frío en la sala y decidí venir - Constestó Takano volviéndose a acurrucar entre su pecho (El de Takano, qué complicado xd). Onodera quitó su cuerpo, que ahora manejaba Takano, de encima.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó irritado el "castaño"

- A- ¡A la cocina!-

"Emm, ahora... ¿Qué preparo?", se preguntó parado en frente de la cocina, él nunca cocinaba y sus conocimientos gastronómicos eran casi nulos. "Primero, dore el pollo...", leía mentalmente con un libro en sus manos. Puso a calentar una sartén e introdujo los pedazos de pollo en ella. - ¡Rayos!, ¿Por qué se están quemando? - Dijo mientras trataba de remover las presas que se habían pegado a la sartén.

- Quizá porque no le echaste aceite- Apareció de improvisto Takano echando aceite en la sartén por él, asustándolo un poco

- ¡No solo aparezcas sin avisar!

- No tuve opción, Takano Masamune no es tan patético en la cocina.

- ¡Deja de molestarme! Además no es como si nos fueramos a quedar para siempre así, tendremos que volver con nuetras vidas.

- Oh, cierto, hablando de eso, la compañía está a mitad de ciclo y tenemos trabajo retrasado. Estaba pensando en ir a trabajar- Dijo Takano mientras disimuladamente tomaba dominio de la sartén y la cocina.

- ¿Ir a trabajar?, pero tenemos una semana de...

- ¡Dije que andamos retrasados, y con el problema que tenemos nos retrasaremos aún más!- Onodera asintió lentamente, no había pensado en eso, tendría que hacer todo el trabajo de su jefe, el cual llevaba a cargo muchos más autores que él.

- Bien, entonces mañana iremos- Dijo Onodera sentándose en la mesa (Takano le había indicado que lo hiciera)

- No, tú no irás.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Crees que no puedo hacer tu trabajo?! - Grito indignado Onodera, "Este idiota me subestima demasiado, ¡le demostraré que puedo hacerlo!"

- No es por eso, debiste haberlo pensado dos veces antes de hacerme eso en la frente, pensarán mal los de la oficina - Dijo Takano señalando el moratón en su cuerpo. El castaño tenía razón, era indiscutible, debería esperar hasta que no se notara. "Ritsu" trajo los platos a la mesa para que almorzaran, se sentaron frente a frente.

"Rayos, esto en verdad es extraño, verme a mí mismo...", pensaba Onodera mientras comía, "¿De verdad luzco tan violable?, ¡Mierda!, no, no, ¡Qué estoy pensando!"

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Takano al observar un ligero rubor en sí mismo. "Diablos, ¿Takano Masamune sonrojandose?, ¡no!, no desde hace más de 10 años.". Terminaron la comida en silencio

- Iré a darme un baño- Mencionó el editor en jefe mientras jalaba a Onodera del brazo.

- ¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?! ¡Ve solo!

- Dije, tengo que DARME un baño, y tú eres yo, sin reproches- Esta vez la situación era algo extraña, Takano no podía jalar tan fácilmente a Onodera, pues se encontraba en un cuerpo con fuerza inferior a la que él acostumbraba tener.

- ¡N-No gracias!

-

Escenario: Onodera y Takano sentados en la bañera.

"Qué embarazoso, solo date prisa...", pensaba el nervioso Onodera mientras Takano le jabonaba la espalda.

- ¿No vas a DARTE un baño? - Preguntó Takano atrayendo la mano de Onodera hacia "su" pierna.

- ¡¿Eh?! - Exclamó todo rojo - ¡Cla-CLaro que no!

- Oh, entonces quieres que yo lo haga- Respondió Takano con una sonrisa desafiante.

- ¡Tampoco!- En definitiva, el aseo era unilateral, el mayor erá el único que actuaba. "Urgh, ¿Por qué en situaciones como esta el tiempo pasa lento? Mmm hablando de tiempo, ya abrá respondido la mu-!", detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir una mano en "su" entrepierna, muy cerca de ese lugar...

- ¡¿Dónde crees que estás tocando?! - Exclamó ruborizado el "pelinegro"

- ¿Qué hay de malo en AUTOasearme?

- ¡Nada de autoaseo! Yo... Yo lo haré...

- ¿Hm? Así que quieres tocarme- Dijo Takano con una sonrisa maliciosa

- ¡No dije eso!

- Ya, ya, así nunca terminaremos, enjaboname tú y yo hago lo mismo contigo, prometo no hacerte nada.

- E-Esta bien - Respondió algo ruborizado, el tono en que Takano había dicho eso era bastante serio, era motivo para creerle. Ambos empezaron a darse un baño mutuamente, Onodera no paraba de mirar hacia otro lado mientras lo hacia, hasta que sintó que Takano le acariciaba el brazo, subiendo lentamente hasta al hombro, oliendole la piel con una mirada serena mientras lo hacía.

- ¡Dijiste que no me harías nada!

- A tí, no a mí- "Ritsu, a veces eren tan ingenuo...",pensó

- ¡! - El "castaño" se colocó frente a el "pelinegro" y se acercó al confundido Ritsu, besándolo con pasión, los carnosos labios devoraban su boca, su lengua bailaba con la de su amado en un abrazo húmedo mientras acariciaba su cuello.

- Hng... - Onodera rompió el beso alejándose hacia el otro extremo de la bañera- Por favor.. no hagas eso... se siente demasiado extraño...¿no crees?- "¡Es muy incómodo verme a mi mismo haciendo eso!", pensó Ritsu, sin embargo no le había disgustado para nada.

- Ritsu, no importa que tan extraño sea, siempre y cuando seas TÚ. - Decía Takano mientras colocaba sus piernas sobre las de "Onodera" y se aproximaba más a él. La distancia que los separaba los quemaba por dentro, a estas alturas, ya no había vuelta atrás. Sin duda nacieron para estar juntos, el cuerpo de Ritsu añoraba al del "pelinegro", era como si existiese atracción natural. Takano se acurrucaba más sobre su pecho, Onodera no pudo resistirlo más y lo abrazó con fuerza, cosa que hizo que Takano se sorprendiera y luego transformara esa expresión por una leve sonrisa. Se besaron nuevamente, con frenesí, como si nada más en la tierra existiera, solo ellos dentro de la bañera.

- ¿Takano-san..?

- Sí, soy yo Ritsu, no te dejes llevar por lo que tus ojos ven. Solo... ciérralos- Dijo Takano, él también llevaba los suyos cerrados, al parecer tampoco le era fácil hacerlo. Las manos del "castaño" empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo de Ritsu, primero por su pecho, su vientre, hasta alcanzar el lugar deseado.

- Aah...- Gimió Onodera mientras "su" miembro era masajeado suavemente, la sensación era tan agradable que se dejó perder y sin darse cuenta, las manos de Onodera bajaron por su, ahora perteneciente a Takano, espalda atrayéndolo hacia él. Así siguieron un rato más hasta que sus respiraciones se hicieron más rápidas, con lo que cada uno aumentó el ritmo de lo que iba haciendo

Ahora el placer era oficialmente mutuo. Takano besaba el cuello de Onodera, su lengua lo recorrió como una serpiente, Ritsu solo apoyó "su" cabeza en el hombro de su amado; luego un tierno mordisco indicó al editor en jefe que había llegado el momento.

- Ngh, ¡aah! - Se oyó un gemido, pero este no provenía de Onodera.

- ¡¿Qué- Qué haces?! - Prenguntó el "castaño" abriendo los ojos después de haberlos mantenidos cerrados por un buen rato. Para la gran sorpresa, Takano se encontraba haciendo el papel que Ritsu acostumbraba- No.. ¡No tienes por qué hacer eso-!

- Ahh... a diferencia que si quiero - Respondió el mayor tomando aire, pero aún con los ojos cerrados. "Diablos, esto duele mucho", pensaba mientras se encontraba indeciso sobre continuar o no

- En verdad... ¡mejor... aaah! - Se silenció para dejar escapar un suspiro cuando Takano empezó a moverse, primero lento para luego ir acelerando las estocadas que él mismo originaba.

- Ngh... ha... ¡Ah!- Exclamó Takano ante el dolor que recorría su espalda mientras se autopenetraba.

- Haa... ah... - Solo gemía Onodera que se aferraba a la espalda del otro fuertemente. Hace mucho o quizá nunca, habían sentido esas extrañas sensaciones tan excitantes, exitantes debido a la extraña situación y el cambio de rol.

"Rayos, ¿Qué debo hacer? Esto... se siente tan bien..." , luchaban inutilmente con sus pensamientos

Los gemidos de ambos inundaron el cuarto de baño, Takano se ponía cada vez más sonrojado hasta que el momento llegó.

-¡Ngh... ah..! - Onodera no pudo contenerse más y se vino dentro de, qué irónico, él mismo. Takano susurró algo que casi no pudo ser oído.

- ¿Qué dijiste..? - Preguntó Onodera curiosamente

- Te amo, te amo más que a nadie en el mundo. El "castaño" no pudo evitar sonrojarse y solo decir

- No... No seas tonto... - "Oírme decir algo tan vergonzoso..!, pensó mientras se ponía rojo.

-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-

- Ya me voy, termínate todo el desayuno - Dijo Takano mientras salía del departamento.

- Está bien y... ¡asegúrate de que nadie note nada!

- No te preocupes, prácticamente haré el trabajo de los dos - Respondió en un tono irritante.

- ¡No me refería a eso!, puedo trabajar perfectamente luego de que esto se borre - Dijo mientras señalaba el moratón de la frente, que ya había mejorado bastante.

- Lo sé, lo sé, bueno, adiós.

- Adiós- Ambos se quedaron mirando estáticos, Onodera estaba confundido porque Takano no se movía de la puerta- ¡Ya vete de una vez!

- ¿Ni un beso de despedida?, pff, bien, nos vemos- Respondió esta vez ya desalojando el lugar.

- ¡¿Por qué tendría que darte un maldito beso?! - Gritó el "castaño" todo histérico, el grito pudo ser escuchado por todos los de ese piso.

Rato después de que "Onodera" se fue:

- Oh, hora de revisar~ - Se dijo a sí mismo encendiendo su laptop . ¡! Oh, ¡De verdad ha..! - Sí, la mujer había respondido. "Debo llamar a Takano-san, se dijo, "Mmm, pero debe andar ocupado con el trabajo, mejor más tarde"

Rato después:

/ Onodera, ¿Ya almorzaste? /

- ¡Ya te dije que sí! - Respondió en un grito mientras hablaba por teléfono con Takano- Comida del minimarket... - susurró esto último en el altavoz mientras cortaba la llamada.

*Ring Ring*

- Aaah(suspiro), ¿Ahora q-

/ ¡Idiota!/ - Fue interrumpido. / ¡Ahora no solo debo cuidar tu alimentación, sino también la mía! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a comer eso?!. ¡Iré a casa ahora mismo!/

- ¡Esp- No tienes por qué- Un momento.. ¡¿"a casa"?! ¡Querrás decir a TÚ casa, porque acá no vas a venir!

/Si, claro, ¿Tienes llaves?/

- Emm, - Recordó que Takano tenía todas sus llaves en su poder- Como sea, ¡No se te ocurra venir! - Terminó la llamada cortando rápidamente antes de escuchar la respuesta del otro.

*Ring Ring*

- ¡¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?!

/ ¿Masamune? ¡¿Qué rayos tienes?! / - El que contesta del otro lado de la línea era el oso de ventas.

- ¡! Yoko...zawa, lo siento creí que eras otra persona - Respondió arrepentido, pero evitándo sonar tan sentido, ya que Takano le había dicho que no actuara así siendo él.

/ Oye, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Estoy aquí afuera de tu departamento tocando la puerta desde hace rato!/

- Eh, umm, ¡No estoy en casa por ahora!

/Ya veo, ¿Ya has cenado? Dime dónde estás para ir/

- No, de verdad, no hay necesidad de eso...

/Joder, vamos - / - Yokozawa se detuvo al ver que pasaba Onodera y cortó la llamada.

-Afuera del departamento-

- ¿Onodera?

- Oh, hola Yokozawa-san.

- ¿Has visto a Masamune? - El pelinegro se sintió extrañado, Onodera nunca le había respondido con ese tono, relajado y sin nervios.

- No, no lo he visto. Si me disculpa...

- Si, claro. - "¿Este idiota como no va a saberlo?, bueno, llamaré a Masamune".

-En el departamento de Onodera-

"¿Por qué cortó?", se preguntaba Onodera, "Bueno... Es mejor que no me cruce con ese tipo"

*Clink* , Era el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

- Ya estoy en casa- Dijo Takano mientras abría la puerta. "¡¿Ya estoy en casa?!, ¡¿Qué rayos se cree?! ¡Ni que estuvieramos viviendo juntos!"

"Ya estoy en casa", pudo oír Yokozawa decir a Onodera Ritsu

"¿Hm?, ¿Con quién hablaría? Un momento... No me digas qué-!", pensaba mientras se dirigía al departamento de Onodera

-

- ¡Esta no es tu casa! - Gritó "Takano"

- Si, si, ¿Quién tiene las llaves?

- ¡Ese no es motivo suficiente! oh..- Le volvió a la mente la noticia que tenía que darle- La mujer ha-! . Se quedó petrificado al ver a Yokozawa parado en la puerta, la cual "Onodera" aún no había cerrado.

- ¡¿Yokozawa?!

- ¡¿Masamune?! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo alertando a Takano.

- Tú... ¿Ustedes están..?

- Viviendo juntos- Terminó la frase "Onodera" con cierta molestia- Yo cuidaré de él, ahora si nos disculpa...

- Esperen un-! - No pudo terminar ya que Takano le había tirado la puerta en la cara

"Mierda, ¡¿Qué se ha creído Onodera. Hmph, bueno, ya no debe necesitar de mí, iré a ver a Hiyo. Idiota... uno preocupándose por él y así es como me paga?!", pensaba Yokozawa amargamente mientras le salía humo de la nariz y boca.

- ¡Mira mami, un dragón! - Dijo un niño que pasaba por el pasillo

- No hijo, es un oso- Rectificó (?) su mamá

"¡¿Aaaah?! ¡A quién rayos llaman oso!"

-

- Tú... ¡No estamos viviendo juntos!

- ¿No lo estamos? Ni modo... Oh, ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

- Cierto, lo había olvidado. ¡Respondió! . Los ojos de ambos se iluminaron y fueron rápido hacia la computadora.

"¡Hola! He leído en su email y solo quiero decirles que me encantaría ayudarlos, comprendo como se sienten ahora (Aunque no es del todo malo estar así por unos días). Pero, les tengo una mala noticia... bueno, mejor esas cosas las discutimos en persona, aquí les dejo mi dirección, estaré esperándolos."

- ¿Mala... Noticia..? - Dijeron los dos a la vez. Esa frase los dejaba inquietos, ¿Es que acaso no podrían volver a la normalidad?

- Iremos mañana mismo saliendo del trabajo.

- ¡S- Sí! ¿eh? ¿Podré ir a trabajar?

- Es lo mejor, todo en la oficina está patas arriba, no tenemos otra opción.

- Esta bien - Respondió Onodera algo relevado, ya tenía suficiente con lo que estaba pasando como para que Takano se encargara de su trabajo y cuidado; además estar solo en el departamento lo aburría mucho.

-

- Onodera, vamonos ya.

- Si, si, ya salgo- Dijo mientras se terminaba de colocar la camisa.

- Hoy iremos en mi auto.

- ¡¿Eh?! Pero ya es tarde... ¡! - Se detuvo- Takano-san... ¿Tu auto no está..?. En el accidente, el auto del editor en jefe sufrió algunos daños y lo llevaron a reparacion, bueno, Yokozawa lo había enviado a reparación y ese fue el motivo de su visita el día anterior.

- ¡Mierda, lo olvidé!. Ni modo, tomemos el metro- Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor y descendieron hasta el primer piso del edificio.

- Por cierto Onodera, ¿Me das mi teléfono?

- ¡! - "¡Uh!", sintió un golpe al oír eso. - Emm, pues verás... - Anteriormente el castaño había malogrado el celular de Takano y lo reemplazó comprando uno más barato (Uno de esos Nokia piedra indestructibles xd)

- ¿Hm?

- Jejeje, fue un error... yo estaba ba...- Empezó a decir nerviosamente

- ¡¿Dónde rayos está mi teléfono?! - A Onodera se le erizó la piel al recibir el grito.

- Lo-Lo siento por favor...

- ¡Ya detente! Es vergonzoso verme actuando así. Escúpelo y dime qué pasó.- Preguntó desafiante con unos ojos verdes llenos de furia.

- Ten - Respondió Onodera alejándose mientras le entregaba el Nokia.

- ¿Qué demonios es..? - Se preguntaba Takano mientras tomaba el teléfono en las manos mirando incrédulo- ¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste?! - Gritó lanzándole a Onodera el teléfono.

- ¡Ouch!

- Emm, ¿Ritsu? - Dijo mientras observaba al knokeado "castaño" en el suelo.

"¿Eh? ¡Estoy vivo!" , celebró Onodera mientras recuperaba la consciencia poco a poco.

- Levántate, vamos a llegar tarde si sigue tirado ahí como basura. Con respecto a lo de el teléfono... olvídalo, es bueno tomar venganza por adelantado, supongo.

- ¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres? - Prenguntó Ritsu que no comprendía lo último que había dicho Takano.

- Nada, ya vamos.

-

- Al fin llegamos~ - Dijo Onodera mietras se detenía agitado de tanto haber corrido desde la estación hasta el edificio. El cuerpo de Takano era como el de un tigre, era eficaz haciendo una acción en concreto, pero en carreras, definitivamente era muuy lento.

- Voy adelantándome

- Esta bien Takano-san... - Alcazó a responder mientras recuperaba el aire. Después de unos minutos se decidió a entrar.

- Buenos días- Saludó a los del área de recepción.

- ¡Bu-Buenos días Takano-san! - Le respondió una chica algo nerviosa. Onodera notó que todos se le quedaban mirando y murmuraban

_- En verdad es un desperdicio..._

- Si, que lástima... De verdad yo me había esperanzado con él ...

- Aww, ¿Por qué todos los guapos serán gays?  
  
Ante ese último comentarion Onodera no podía creerlo. "Oh no... ¡Oh no!,no me digas que...", pensaba mientras ya estaba a punto de llegar a su destino.

- Buenos días Takano-san - Saludó Mino al ver entrar al "jefe" de área. De pronto todos voltearon a mirar a "Ritsu" (con ojitos candentes), que se encontraba de lo más tranquilo revisando unos papeles.

La situación fue la siguiente:

*Flashback*

- Buenos días Rit-chan, que sorpresa verte. Oímos que tuviste un accidente, ¿Ya estás mejor? - Preguntó Kisa

- Sí, gracias por preocuparte. En verdad me siento mejor.

- ¿Y Takano? - Preguntó Hatori- Sabemos que ibas con él mientras ocurrió- "¿Como rayos es que saben los detalles?", se preguntaba Takano. - ¿Está bien?

- Takano está bien, solo fueron simples moratones. - respondió el Takano mismo.

- Oh, ya veo... ¿Entonces por qué no llega?- Se alarmó Kisa, tenían trabajo retrasado y necesitaban al jefe ahí con ellos.

- Eso es fácil, lo dejé tan agotado anoche... que no podrá venir hoy - Respondió "Onodera" con una sonrisa insinuante.

- ¡ ! - Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y más que sorprendidos con lo que acaba de decir "Ritsu" , incluso los trabajadores de otras áreas lo oyeron (Sí, tienen alta fecuencia en cuanto a chismes se trate)

- ¡Pe-Pe...!

- ¡¿Están saliendo?! - Interrogaron en conjunto las chicas del área de BL rodeando a "Ritsu"

- Así es, así que por favor, vigilenlo cuando yo no esté - Dijo guiñando un ojo el "castaño"

- ¡Kyaa! ¡Claro que sí Onodera-san, con mucho gusto!

*Fin del Flashback*

Ahora toda la oficina tenía entendido que ellos dos tenían una relación abierta.

- Eh, ¿Takano-san, se encuentra bien? - Preguntó Mino mientras veía como el jefe se daba cabezasos contra la pared.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué hay con el moratón?! - Gritó "Onodera"

- ¡Olvida el puto moratón y explícame lo que está pansando!

"¡Esto no está pasando!, ¡¿Cómo rayos va a mentir acerca de eso que estamos saliendo?!, definitivamente, ¡Prefiero estar muerto!"

Días para que Onodera Ritsu regrese a la normalidad: 28


	4. Se revela el misterio

CAPÍTULO 4: SE REVELA EL MISTERIO

Se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería Ritsu y Takano, en el fondo se oían murmullos y unos cuantos "Aww" "Kyaa" de algunas chicas.

~ ¿Qué pasa? Di Aah - Dijo Takano acercando una cuchara hacia la boca de Onodera

- ¡Claro que no! - Exclamó fuioso y avergonzado- No hagas eso, puedo comer por mí mismo - Susurró al ver como les salían antenas parabólicas al resto de personas en el lugar.

~ Tengo que cuidar tu alimentación y la mía, no seas terco y come de una buena vez - Respondió logrando introducir la cuchara en "su" boca.

Cuando por fin Takano termino de "alimentarse", retornaron a la oficina.

- ¡Deja de seguirme a todas partes! ¡Solo alimentas más los rumores!

~ ¿Rumores? ¿Cuáles?

- Esos de que estamos saliendo

~ No son rumores, es un hecho concreto.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Y se puede saber quién lo concretó?! Porque yo no fui, simplemente no lo acepto. Y de verdad, es estresante que me sigas a todos lados puedo cuidarme solo.

~ Si... No me digas, ¡Idiota! - Dijo tocando el chinchón que se había duplicado en tamaño - Hasta ya parece que me está saliendo otra cabeza... - susurró amargamente

"¡Dirás un cuerno!",pensó Onodera al verlo como si fuera el diablo.

- ¡Ouch! E-Esto es tu culpa - Contestó sintiendo dolor por el toque.

- ¡Oh! Ya llegaron shh - Se pudo escuchar cuando llegaron a la oficina, ahí estaban Mino, Kisa y Hatori parloteando seguramente de ellos.

- Bien, todos a trabajar- Dijo Onodera imitando a Takano y funcionó, todos de fueron a sus respectivos lugares y empezaron con sus labores.

*Ring Ring* - Sonó el celular de Ritsu

~ ¿Hola? Oh si... ANN-CHAN - enfatizó esta última palabra para llamar la atención del castaño- No... Esta tarde estaré ocupado... Si, estoy perfectamente bien. Ok, adios. - Fue una llamada corta, ambos tendrían que ir esa tarde a la casa de la mujer que podría ayudarlos. Por el momento, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Takano y Onodera se había intercambiado los papeles que le tocaba a cada uno, cumpliendo así cada uno su rol laboral apropiadamente.

*Ring Ring* Sonó el Nokia, "Ritsu" miraba enfadado al castaño, cada vez que ese aparato sonaba solo le hacía hervir la sangre. "Takano" se dió vuelta y contestó.

- ¿Hola?

/ ¡¿Masamune?! ¡¿Dónde andas?! Te escribí por SMS que había una junta hoy, ¡Trae tu trasero ahora mismo! /

- Sí, ya voy- Respondió solo eso, mientras más actuara como Takano, sería mejor para él. - Eh, tengo una junta, vuelvo luego... - Dijo mirando fijamente a "Onodera", el cual captó perfectamente lo que quiso pedirle.

Segundos después de que "Takano" se fuera "Onodera" dijo que iría por algo de café.

- Si, claro, se va por café en pleno verano - Dijo Kisa en un tono sarcástico

- Kisa, deja de decir tonterías y sigue trabajando, estamos muy retrasados - Contestó Hatori - Obviamente se fue detrás de Takano - Culminó con su típico rostro inexpresivo.

~ ¡Mierda! Tenía que suceder ahora... - Dijo agitado el "castaño" al haber venido corriendo a, alcanzarse a sí mismo prácticamente.

Era una reunión para hablar sobre la cantidad de impresión de un manga que dirigía Takano, Onodera insistió para que dejen entrar a su "subordinado", al final no cedieron y tuvo que ir solo, lo único que pudo hacer Takano era decirle a Ritsu que a toda costa imprimieran 20 000, al finalizar, "Takano" fue caminando derrotado y nervioso hacia EMERALD

~ ¿Y cómo te fue en esa junta Masa-, quiero decir, Takano-san? - Ese error fue totalmente intencional

Todos los que estaban cerca se les quedaron viendo con ojos con estrellitas.

- Aaah (Suspiro), normal - Conestó el "editor en jefe"

~ ¡¿Hm?! - El "castaño" no pudo evitar mirarlo con amargura. "¿Qué rayos has hecho ahora?" , pensaba Takano, lamentablemente no podría saberlo hasta la hora de salida ya que todos se quedaban embobados cuando estos dos se hablaban.

"¡Al fin a casa!", pensaron todos los del área de shoujo totalmente exhaustos. Todos irían a descansar excepto la dulce pareja de Marukawa.

- Me voy retirando, buen trabajo el de hoy - Dijo "Takano" mientras salía de la oficina, de inmediato "Ritsu" tomó sus cosas y fue detrás de él.

~ Espérame, ¿No pensarás ir solo, verdad?

- ¡N-No!, ¡Ahora date prisa y camina! - Exclamó caminando a paso rápido al sentir miradas sobre ellos.

~ De acuerdo, entonces vayamos al mismo ritmo - Dijo "Onodera" tomando a su "jefe" del brazo. "Takano" se sonrojó y trató de apartar el brazo que sostenía firmemente el suyo, cosa que no pudo porque estaba fuertemente enlazado.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAA! - Parecía que el edificio entero dijo eso. "Takano" corrió y, practicamente llevó a "Onodera" colgando.

~ ¡Imbécil, no tienes que comportate así! ¿Es tan dificil pretender ser yo?

- ¡Tú no haces un buen papel mío que digamos!

Los dos se distrajeron al toparse con Yokozawa

- ¿Hm? - Miró extrañado el oso de ventas sin evitar mostrarse irritado - Así que era cierto después de todo... - Esta vez dijo eso viendo sus brazos entrelazados.

- ¡AH! - El "pelinegro" logró zafarse - Oh no, no es lo que pa-

~ Es completamente cierto - Corroboró "Ritsu" dándole un beso a "Takano"

Onodera y Yokozawa se quedaron totalmente boquiabiertos y hicieron un grito mudo, el más alto fue jalado hacia la salida por el de ojos verdes dejando a Yokozawa ahí petrificado como estatua.

-

~ Bien, si tenemos la dirección correcta... Es aquí.

- ¡Oh, genial, ahora toquemos!- Ritsu fue corriendo emocionado a tocar cuando un perro le saltó encima

- ¡George! ¡Ven acá! - Gritó alguien que parecía ser el dueño del perro. El can obedeció y dejó a "Takano" en paz.

~ Aww, que patético - Dijo Takano mirando hacia el cielo

- ¡Cálla-

Onodera fue interrumpido por una dama que salió de la casa

- ¿Ustedes son... Onodera y Takano? - Preguntó mirándolos fijamente

- Sí - Respondieron los dos al unísono.

- Oh, me alegra saberlo, siento mucho lo de mi perro(reverencia), por favor, pasen.

~ No hay problema, gracias por su amabilidad.

Editor y subordinado entraron a la casa de dos pisos, el ambiente daba la impresión de que eran una familia muy unida. Frente al televisor estaba un niño viendo caricaturas.

- Este es mi hijo Aoi- Presentó al niño ante los invitados- Cariño, papá y mamá van a tener una pequeña reunión, ¿Irías a tu habitación? - Esta vez se dirigió a su hijo.

- Claro que si mami, gusto en conocerlos señores - El niño se fue subiendo las escaleras mientras que bajaba un señor, que era el esposo.

Finalmente los cuatro quedaron sentados frente a frente con tazas de té en las manos.

- Uhm, no sé por dónde empezar... - Onodera rompió el incómodo silencio

- Jeje, bueno, ¿Que tal si nos dicen quienes son y su parentezco? - Preguntó el esposo

- Trabajamos en una editorial, somos compañeros de oficina - Se apresuró en contestar el "pelinegro" antes de que Takano dijera algún disparate

- Oh, ya veo - Contestó la mujer dando un sorbo a su taza

~ Vivimos lejos de aquí y no queremos perder el último tren de regreso, ¿Nos explicarían por favor a qué se debe toda esta situación?

- Sí, por supuesto, que descuidados somos- Dijo apenado el señor de la casa.

- Bueno, verán...

- ¡Papi, papi, ya empezó el programa de los autos! - Gritó el niño desde el segundo piso

- Umm... Estaré aquí en... - Se disculpó el esposo.

- No te preocupes, yo les explicaré - Dijo amablemente su esposa

- Sí, sería más apropiado. Disculpenme por favor- Se despidió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Hace un año- Comenzó - Yo y mi esposo estabamos a punto de divorciarnos, un día tuvimos una discusión por la custodia de nuestro hijo, pero el niño se puso a llorar, él entendía lo que estaba pasando en su familia, nos pidió que por favor fueramos al parque de diversiones por última vez como familia; ante esa mirada llena de lágrimas, aceptamos. Fuimos al día siguientes, el ambiente entre mi esposo y yo era muy incómodo y evitábamos sentarnos juntos en algún juego, hasta que nos tocó en la montaña rusa, el carrito era para cuatro personas, nuestro pequeño se quiso sentar solo adelante dejándonos a los 2 sentados juntos en la parte de atrás. Había bastante gente y nos quedamos esperando por mucho tiempo ahí sentados, de pronto él hizo un comentario, yo lo seguí y empezamos a pelear; súbitamente el juego empezó y aún así seguíamos discutiendo. No nos dimos cuenta que nuestro hijo no se había puesto la correa de seguridad y en una curva, se cayó. En menos de un segundo cesamos de pelear y nos invadió el miedo de perder a nuestro pequeño. No recuerdaba más, solo desperté en el hospital, según dicen me había desmayado y mi esposo igual y bueno... seguro les ha pasado esto, la enfermera entra y me llama por el nombre de mi esposo, yo estaba totalmente confundida. En ese momento no le presté importancia, creí que sería un error o algo y me incorporé y fui a buscar a mi niño. Para no hacer muy larga la historia... ambos nos dimos cuenta pero no acudimos a ningún doctor, nos llamarían locos y empezamos a buscar información innumerables veces por todos los medio posibles, en una de esas veces encontramos la dirección de un hermitaño recomendado por alguien, fuimos sin saber lo que nos esperaba y vaya suerte que tuvimos; al parecer ese anciano meditaba o algo, nos hablaba del espíritu y como la gente podía manipularlo. - Paró para dar un sorbo de té, la garganta ya se le había secado.

- Eso es bastante interesante...

~ Prosiga, por favor

- Sí. Yendo a lo más importante, ese momento él lo denominaba "Proyección astral" que es cuando el alma sale del cuerpo. Ahora sé que se están preguntando como es que sucede eso, se da de la siguiente forma: en un choque de emociones.

- ¿Choque de emociones? - preguntaron ambos

- Si, es cuando se pasa de una emoción intensa a otra rápidamente, en menos de un segundo. En el caso mío y el de mi esposo, sentíamos ira, y luego vino la otra emoción al ver a nuestro hijo en peligro, pensábamos que iba a morir.

- ¿Murió? - Preguntó Ritsu

~ Eres imbécil o qué... - Susurró Takano

- Jeje, no, el niño que estaba aquí hace un momento es mi querido niño. - Respondió amablemente la absurda pregunta

~ ¿Cómo regresaron a la normalidad?

- Ah, bien. Solo hay dos posibilidades para regresar a la normalidad, una es volviendo a chocar dos emociones intensas, y la otra es mediante un trance. Nosotros realizamos la de el trance, para eso debiamos estar limpios, cuando digo limpios me refiero a no refugiar sentimientos malos; eso nos llevó 2 meses para dejar de odiarnos. El trance consistía beber algunas infusiones y dejar la mente en blanco, según el anciano, él transferiría nuestras mentes y así fue.

- Wow sorprendente, ¿Y dónde vive ese señor?

- Esa es la mala noticia...

~ ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó preocupado el "castaño"

- Falleció hace 1 mes, lo sabemos porque fuimos a visitarlo para agradecerle y lo encontramos ya muerto en su casa, bueno, vivía en una montaña, era un hombre muy solitario.

Ambos se quedaron pasmados al oír eso, no tendrían mas opcion que realizar el "Choque de emociones". Pusieron unas caras de decepción que la dama pudo notar.

- ¡Oh, pero no se desanimen! La otra opción es algo difícil pero... puede lograrse. Además, no es del todo malo, yo y mi esposo pudimos entendernos mejor mediante esa experiencia, supimos cuan difíciles eran nuestros trabajos y vida en general; nuestra relación se enriqueció. Al comienzo fue algo muy estresante, pero ahora que lo pienso, agradezco que haya pasado eso.

Siguieron charlando por un rato más, haciendo unas cuantas preguntas y respondiendo otras. Entendieron que ambos debían volver a sentir dos emociones intensas de un momento a otro, claro que los dos debían sentir exactamente el mismo tipo de emociones. Recordaron como se sentían antes del accidente, no fue el choque del auto, fue el choque de sus emociones la causa. Regresaron a casa en silencio.

"¿Podremos ser capaces de hacerlo..? se preguntaba Takano

"¿Después de todo... ya lo hicimos una vez no?", pensaba Onodera.

"¿Puedo sincronizarme con esta persona?" pensaron los dos a la vez, luego se vieron fijamente y:

"¡No hay forma de que me sincronice con este idiota!"

~ Decidamos de una vez quien será el pasivo - Dijo Takano

- ¡¿Qu-?! ¡¿Quéeeee?!

"¡Tú... Tú..! ¡Te estás resignando! ¡No!, ¡Me estás subestimando!"

~ ¡Ya te dije que no pongas esas estúpidas expresiones!

- ¡SSHHHH! - Los abucheaban los otros pasajeron que viajaban en el tren.

- ¡¿De quién crees que es la culpa?!

- ¡Ya cállate de una maldita vez! - Gritaron todos (Incluso Takano)

"¡Diablos, definitivamente, este tipo me saca de mis casillas...! ¿O de las suyas? No, no, ¡Juro que te arrepentirás!

-CONTINUARÁ-

EXTRA 1:

Un editor se encontraba saliendo de Marukawa cuando de pronto:

- ¿Hm? ¿Y esta estatua de oso? Oh por dios se parece a Yokozawa... - Dijo Kirishima parándose frente a la supuesta estatua.

- Mmm... que tierno...- Se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, Yokozawa seguía inmóvil por la impresión.

- A ver... - Se dijo el castaño viendo a ambos lados- ¡No hay moros en la costa!

Kirishima empezó a sacarle la camisa

- ¡Vaya! Hasta tiene el mismo lunar acá...

Así el curioso editor en jefe del área de Shounen desvistió a la estatua para ver que tan real era, ya solo quedaban los boxers cuando se oyó un sonido y se fue corriendo.

- Jeje si, se veían tan lindos caminando juntos... - Eran dos chicas del área de BL que pasaban por ahí

- ¡WAAAAH! - Gritó una - ¡¿Qué es eso?! - Dijo horrorizada al ver al hombre oso en boxers. El grito despertó del trance a Yokozawa.

- ¿Hm? - Se vió confundido

- ¡¿Yoko-Yoko-?!

- Jejejeje- Rió nerviosa la otra - ¡Nos vemos Yokozawa- - Se alejaron corriendo como lo hizo Kirishima

"¡¿Qué rayos..?!" pensó, "Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?", alzó su brazo y bajó su mirada para observar su reloj de pulsera, pero lo único que tuvo a la vista fue su cuerpo casi desnudo

- ¡¿AAAH?! ¡¿Qué mierda me han hecho?!

EXTRA 2:

Esa noche Onodera se observaba a sí mismo dormir. "Es raro verme dormir... Oh, ¿Qué es lo que tengo en la mejilla?", se acercó a ver la mancha marrón que veía. "Rayos, mejor la limpio", se decidió frotando con su mano su propio rostro, que ahora manejaba Takano. "Espera, ¡En la otra también hay!", se puso a limpiar la otra cuando le sujetaron ambas manos.

~ ¿Tratas de seducirme?

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡Yo solo me limpiaba..!

~ Ya veo, solo dime donde quieres estar, ¿Arriba o abajo? - Dijo Takano mientras lo jalaba de las caderas

- ¡Dije que solo estaba...! - Un beso selló sus labios

~ Vaya eres tan sexy...Oh si, eres yo, era obvio

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Ja! No me hagas reír...

~ Antes que lo olvide, ¿Cómo te fue en la junta?

"¡Eek!", se exalto Onodera, sin duda prefería ser acosado por sí mismo que responder eso.

- Emm, eto...

~ ¿Hm? ¿Cuánto mandaron a imprimir?

- ...7 500... - contestó en un tono que casi ni se oía, pero la tranquila noche hizo posible que el editor en jefe captara la cantidad

~ ¡¿Quéee?! ¡Eres un inútil! ¡¿Dónde está el nokia?! ¡Pásame el Nokia!

- ¡CLaro que no! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!

Escenario: Nokia lanzado por los aires, Takano no le atinó bien y rompió la puerta.


	5. Misiones (Parte 1)

CAPÍTULO 5: MISIONES (Parte 1)

- **Uhm...Takano-san...En verdad creo tú solo... **- Decía Onodera recostado al lado de su jefe- **¡Te aprovechaste de la situación!**

~ **Claro que no, también trataba de ayudar**- Contestó Takano abrazando "su" cuerpo desnudo.

◐◑◐◑◐◑◐◑◐◑ Lo que pasó antes -◐◑◐◑◐◑◐◑◐◑

- **Apliquemos plan número uno para deshacerse de Takano **- Dijo Onodera con un rostro de estratega militar

~ **Oye, primero debemos trabaja**r - Mencionó el mayor mientras ponía storyboards sobre la mesa, había preferido trabajar en casa por ese día, la decisión fue totalmente aprobada por Onodera, así se ahorraría verguenzas en el trabajo. - **¿Y qué es eso de plan número uno?**

- **¡Na-Nada!** - _"Demonios, lo dije en voz alta"_ pensó el castaño.

~ **Ya veo...bueno, ya prepárate de una vez, recuerda que solo es trabajo en casa**- Dijo Takano desalojando la habitación (Pasó de largo debido a la carente puerta)

A la hora del desayuno:

_"Bien, ejecutar plan IRA y SORPRESA"_, pensaba Onodera decidido a hacer que ese mismo día regresen a la normalidad. Estaban comiendo spaghetti, algo muy extraño para el desayuno que Takano había preparado en un gran plato.

_"Ejecutar plan COME Y PAGA"_, pensó Takano. Uno tenía planes para regresar a la normalidad, mientras el otro tenía planes para llevarse al menor a la cama.

- **Emm, Takano-san, ¿Te comprarás un nuevo teléfono..?** - Preguntó el menor con el propósito de encender la chispa

~ **"¿Te comprarás?", TÚ me lo vas a comprar, porque TÚ lo malograste** - Contestó Takano algo irritado, _"Idiota, empezar una plática con algo así..."_

- **¡¿Ah?! ¡Ya te dije que fue accidental! **- Dijo Ritsu sorbiendo un fideo, en el plato, Takano curiosamente había mezclado fideos de varias formas y texturas.

~ **Eso no cambia el hecho de que fuiste el culpable**- Respondió enredando su tenedor con la comida.  
_  
"Diablos, debo esforzame más... ¡Oh, ya sé!"_ , pensó Onodera, algo brillante (?) se le acababa de ocurrir. Recordó que aún conservaba la tarjeta de Haitani.

- **Disculpa, pero debo llamar a mis padres para comunicarles acerca de mi estado** - Le dijo el castaño al pelinegro

_"Rayos, se va a arruinar el plan. ¿O mejorar..?"_, pensó Takano al escuchar eso

~ **De acuerdo, pero rápido sino la comida se va a enfriar **- Contestó algo molesto, el tema le recordó su amado teléfono, era amado porque ahí tenía un par de fotos de su castaño mientras dormía.

Onodera en la habitación: _"¡Mierda!, ¡No sé dónde está!"_, pensó al verse en una jungla. Empezó a zambullirse en medio de ese desorden (Como los buzos lo hacen)

Takano en la cocina: Acomodaba los fideos del plato

- **¡Aquí esta!** - Exclamó tomando aire con una cáscara de plátano en su cabeza. _"Menos mal que no la boté..."_, marcó los números y empezó a llamar, no sin antes acecarse un poco hacia donde estaba Takano, con la intención de que escuchara la conversación. _"¡! ¡Qué idiota soy!, ¡Solo debería fingir que hablo con él! No hay necesidad de..." _, cuanto estuvo a punto de colgar le contestaron

/ **¿Hola? ¿Onodera-san? Qué sorpresa recibir una llamada tuya** /

_"¡Soy un idiota al cuadrado! ¡Cómo voy a hablar si no tengo mi voz! Con razón Takano aceptó que lo hiciera..."_

/ **¿Holaa?** /

~ **Ya te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?. Dámelo, yo contesto** - Dijo el mayor que ya se encontraba arrebatándole el celular.

En el fondo Haitani pudo escuchar la voz de Onodera al fin y se animó a decir en forma de broma:

/ **¡Hola! ¿A qué se debe tu llamada Ritsu?** /

~ **Llamo para decirte que eres el imbécil más grande del mundo y que por favor dejes de llamarme y hacerme invitaciones, mi corazón y mi cuerpo pertenecen de entero a Takano. Adiós, hasta nunca.**

- **¡¿AAAAHHH?! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué rayos acabas de..?!**

~ **¡No me robes las palabras de la boca, dime para qué demonios lo llamaste y como es eso de "Ritsu"!**

_"No es como lo tenía planeado pero...¡Funcionó!"_ , celebraba el castaño mentalmente mientras que físicamente temblaba de miedo.

- **Yo... Yo...** - Balbuceaba el "pelinegro"

~ **¡Ah! Olvídalo, verme así de retrasado me enferma. Terminemos de comer** - Dijo Takano aún alterado, pero no soportaba verse así de nervioso, él no actuaba así

Pensamientos de Onodera: _"¡¿Retrasado..?!"_

Pensamientos de Takano: _"Ya me las pagarás..."_

Pensamientos de Onodera y Takano: _"Solo espera..."_

Ya sentados nuevamente, continuaron comiendo, esta vez ambos estaban furiosos, lo cual era bastante favorable para el castaño, así podría chocar emociones, pero lo que no sabía era que debían ser espontáneas NO PLANIFICADAS.

_"¿Hm? Este fideo es extraño, es más grande que el resto"_, pensaba mientras observada el alimento, cortó un poco y lo probó, _"¡Dios, está delicioso!"_

_"Vas por el sendero correcto"_, pensó complacido el editor en jefe, parece que todo estaba yendo como él esperaba.  
_  
"¡oh!, No te distraigas Ritsu, aprovecha antes de que la ira se nos pase"_, reformuló volviendo a estar en su estado inicial. _"Emm, eto... conste que lo hago por el bien de ser normal otra vez..."_, luego de pensar eso, el castaño tímidamente acercó su mano libre a la de Takano, tocándola suavemente.

_"¡!"_, se sobresaltó el mayor, eso definitivamente fue inesperado, dirigió su vista hacia sí mismo, que se encontraba algo sonrojado y trataba de disimular ambas situaciones sorbiendo el fideo que más le había gustado. _"No puede ser...esto es tan... perfecto"_, pensó el pelinegro

Como solo pasa en las películas, Takano sorbió más rápido y sus labios se encontraron, el mayor introdujo su lengua y empezaron a jugar con lo que quedaba de el aperitivo, el pelinegro tomó la otra mano del castaño y se besaron por un largo rato. El delicioso sabor de la comida parecía nada comparado con lo exótico de los labios de ambos. Onodera rompió el beso al darse cuenta que nada había sucedido, tomó un poco de aire y se puso de pie rápidamente dispuesto a retirarse y empezar su trabajo de una buena vez.

_"No... ¡No funcionó!"_ pensó derrotado con una bandera blanca en la mano. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, su jefe lo atrajo hacia él dejándolos unidos en un abrazo.

~ **Espera aquí un rato, no te vayas por favor**- Le dijo "Onodera" a "Takano" dándole un beso en la frente, claro que esta vez tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para hacerlo.

- **¿Hm? - Se quedó perplejo un rato- ¿Esperarte..? ¿Vas a salir?** - Preguntó aún hechizado por la acción de afecto de hace un momento.

~ **Sí, por favor no hagas trampa. Por mientras ve revisando tu trabajo si quieres**- Contestó mientras se alejaba y cerraba la puerta de la cocina.

_" Cierto, el trabajo...Un momento, ¡¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?! Mi plan no funcionó..." _, recapacitó Onodera con un aura deprimente e iracunda a la vez

_"¡Demoniosssss!"_ pensó mientras disparaba a todos lados con una metralleta salida de su imaginación (Twinkle cae herido xd). _"¡Mejor voy a hacer algo de trabajo!, ese idiota... ¡Me dice que trabaje y me cierra la puerta..!"_, los documentos estaban en la sala. CUando Onodera abrió la puerta pudo ver pétalos de rosas en el suelo en forma de un sendero que lo conducía a algún lugar, siguió el rastro y el punto de llegada era la habitación de huespedes; días atrás hizo dormir en el sofá a Takano a propósito, y este pudiendo ir ahí se empeñó en acostarse a su lado (Ver capítulo 3); se encontraba en el dilema de entrar o no.

_"¿Qué... estoy haciendo? ¡Es más que obvio lo que ese pervertido planea!"_, se dió media vuelta y caminó de regreso pateando los pétalos del piso cuando de pronto alguien lo jaló del brazo.

~ **Sabía que no entrarías, menos mal me preparé para eso**- Dijo bastante orgulloso el "castaño" que había estado escondido detrás de la puerta. Luego cambió sus facciones y le entregó una rosa roja a su amado, puso una mano detrás de la cintura de este y le dió un beso

_"No... ¿Qué hago? sus labios se sienten... tan cálidos..."_, pensó eso demasiado tarde, sus brazos ya se encontraban acercandose hacia sus caderas(Que por cierto maneja Takano ahora). _"Si sigo así... me perderé otra vez..."_

Mente de Takano: _"No hay nada que hacer, eres completamente mío"_

Se daban besos cortos pero seguidos, cada vez que alejaban sus rostro era para contemplar el de su amado. El mayor no pudo continuar con eso y tomó de la mano al castaño dirigiéndolo hacia la cocina, ahí continuaronsus besos, con cada roce prenda por prenda iba cayendo hasta que ambos quedaron solo en ropa interior. "Ritsu" comenzó a acariciar los pezones de, cómicamente, él mismo (Osea el suerpo física de Takano que ahora es de Onodera) al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su cuello. Onodera pudo sentir la respiración de Takano y se le erizó la piel, como acto reflejo acariciaba la espalda de este. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo quedando bastante juntos como para sentir cada parte de sus cuerpos hacer fricción, como escape de tanta pasión volvieron a besarse pero esta vez más desenfrenadamente; sin duda Takano quería ir despacio por esta oportunidad.

Incluso "Ritsu" ya se encontraba muy ansioso y descendió los besos rápidamente hasta llegar a uno de los pezones de su compañero, el cual chupó como un niño; seguidamente dió besos en el vientre de "Takano", cada beso iba yendo más abajo. Ante cada beso Onodera sentía como su piel quemaba y dejaba una extraña pero agradable sensación en él.

- **Aaah, no.. Takano-san **- Dijo el castaño al ver que los besos ya iban muy cerca de ese lugar

_"Oírme así...no...no importa, mientras lo haga con la persona que más amo... todo está bien"_ pensó el pelinegro, era extraño oírse suspirar de esa manera.

El mayor no hizo caso a las últimas palabras del "pelinegro" y se puso de rodillas, al mismo tiempo que él descendía sus manos también lo hacían, jalando con ellas poco a poco la ropa interior del otro.

- **¡Oye! ¡Ahora si que no! **- Exclamó indignado Onodera, estaba a punto de verse a sí mismo haciendo algo que nunca antes había hecho.

~ **No te preocupes, solo relájate**- Dijo serenamente el "castaño"

- **¡Tu no puedes-! **- Como era usual, Takano ya había empezado sin su permiso

- **Aaah... Hng** - Escaparon gemidos inmediatos de "Takano", cuando vió hacia abajo le dió demasiada verguenza y retrocedió un poco, no pudo hacerlo más porque el "castaño" lo había tomado de las caderas y volvió a regresarlo empujando suavemente hacia su boca. Estuvieron así unos cuantos segundos hasta que...

*Ring Ring* (Nokia al rescate, Nokia con aura de superman)

- **¡Co-Contesta el celular Takano-san! **- Dijo volviendo en sí, al parecer el aparato también podía destruir situaciones así.

~ **Claro que...- Pensó un momento** - No - Culminó con eso presionando el botón de finalizar llamada sin siquiera ver quien era, hecho eso prosiguió. Luego de recostar boca arriba a "Takano" sobre la mesa de la cocina, acto que hizo que todo lo que había encima cayera al suelo.

- **Es...muy...incómodo** - Dijo "Takano" cubriéndose el rostro, dijo incómodo en el sentido de que era vergonzoso, pero el pelinegro entendió que la mesa era incómoda y lo llevó hacia la habitación, donde se hizo de un banquete digno de un seme. 

◐◑◐◑◐◑◐◑◐◑ Eso fue lo que pasó ◐◑◐◑◐◑◐◑◐◑

Conclusiones según evidencia actual: MISIÓN "IRA Y SORPRESA" FALLIDA, MISIÓN "COME Y PAGA" EXITOSA EN UN 500%

El marcador muestra: ONODERA 0 - TAKANO 1, como siempre, las victorias de Ritsu siguen nulas, y eso que están empezando.

EXTRA 1:

Luego de la derrota de Onodera (Y su notable dolor corporal), trabajaron toda la tarde.

- **Aah ****(suspiro)**** al fin están terminados** - Dijo relevado el "pelinegro"

~ **Sí...**- Contestó Takano sin dejar de leer el periódico

- **¿Hm? Takano-san llevas leyendo eso por más de una hora, ¿Hay algo interesante?** - Preguntó todo curioso mientras se acercaba

~ **Sí...** - Volvió a repetir el mayor, al parecer se encontraba bastante concentrado

- **¡No me estás escu-! Oye tú... **- Le arrancó el diario de las manos y, en realidad no lo estaba leyendo, mas bien leía el libro que había estado cubriendo todo el rato con él. - **¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Qué planeas hacer?!** - Grita el menor mientras avienta el sofá con "Onodera" sentado.

Título del libro: "El Kamasutra gay, volumen II "

EXTRA 2:

El editor en jefe del área de shounen se encontraba trabajando en Marukawa, tenía dudas respecto a un nuevo formato de impresión.

_"¿Qué hago ahora? ¡Oh!, Yokozawa me mencionó que en EMERALD ya lo habían usado. Llamaré a Takano"_, decidido a realizar la llamada, salió de la oficina con intenciones de abordar el ascensor, a medida que conversara con Takano también iría de una vez a la oficina de este.

- **Pero qué suerte **- Dijo justo después de presionar el botón de llamada al ver a Yokozawa en el elevador

_"Demonios, ¿Por qué tengo que toparmelo a cada rato?"_, pensó con rabia el oso de Marukawa

- **¿A dónde rayos vas? **- Preguntó irritado el pelinegro

- **Oh, a EMERALD, necesito saber el nuevo formato de impresión.**

- **¿En serio?, en ventas tengo un par de esos.**

- **Genial, entonces ya no nece-** Antes de que colgara, ya habían contestado (Dejavu)

- **Takano-san, siento llamarlo es que ya no **- Se quedó mudo al oír los sonidos que salían del teléfono y acercó el celular a su oreja izquierda, Yokozawa estaba a su derecha. Pasó así unos minutos.

- **Oye...¿Qué rayos escuchas tan entretenido? Ni siquiera has dicho nada.**

- **¡SSHH! Déjame escuchar bien...** - Contestó el castaño, luego de un rato colgó bastante satisfecho - **¿Vienes a mi casa esta noche?** - Le preguntó a Yokozawa

- **¡¿Eh?! ¡No lo creo, estaré ocupado con algunas cosas!**

- **Genial, te espero a las 10 **- Conestó ignorando lo que dijo el pelinegro

- **¡Escucha cuando la gente te habla!** - Gritó por el pasillo, ya habían bajado del ascensor. Los que pasaban por ahí solo entendieron del grito un : "¡Grr Grrr Grr!" imaginandose a Yokozawa con cara de oso y caminándo rápido.

No les diré cuando pasó (Es bastante obvio), lo que sí les diré es qué pasó por la mente de Zen.

_"Entonces... Takano es el ...ajá.."_, dicha conclusión lo hizo llenarse de más gloria que nunca, había destrozado por completo el orgullo de seme de Yokozawa y eso lo emocionaba demasiado, definitivamente debía hacerlo de nuevo y por eso hizo la propuesta. Y sí, el celular de Takano tiene averiado el botón colgar cuando le conviene. 


	6. Misiones (Parte 2)

~ **No debes estar tan nervioso, ¿sabes?** - Dijo Takano viendo su reloj.

- **No lo estoy...** - Contestó el castaño cruzando los brazos. - **Además solo es... ¡Un chequeo médico!**

CAPÍTULO 6: MISIONES (PARTE 2)

Era un día muy ocupado en el hospital, hace media hora había ocurrido un accidente cerca y los heridos fueron trasladados; además de pacientes ocasionales.

- **¡Aaaah! **- pasó una mujer acostada en una camilla con dolores de parto

_"No mires, no escuches..."_, repetía en su mente el menor, le aterraba los hospitales

~ **Ya, no seas tan miedoso, Takano Masamune enfrenta situaciones así perfec**- Se detuvo al ver a un hombre sangrando que pasaba por allí.

- **¡Oye! ¡Despierta!** - Gritó Ritsu empujándolo, se acababa de desmayar, y justo reposando su cabeza en sus piernas. - **Umm, oye... ¡Levántate!** - Anunció eso más por la verguenza que por la preocupación.

~ **Oh, es tan cómodo..**. - Susurró el mayor acurrucandose, prácticamente había fingido.

- **Tú... ¡imbécil!** - Dijo en voz baja dándole un golpe en la cabeza

~ **¡Ouch!, Recuerda que es un chequeo médico, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerte esto?!**

- **Argh** - Gruñó "Takano", recordó que había pedido un permiso para asistir a su cita, aún tenían mucho trabajo acumulado. _"Un momento... ¡Puedo usar su miedo..!"_, pensó el castaño decidido a hacer que ese día regresen a la normalidad, ya que el día anterior había sido un completo fracaso.

- **Takano Masamune, favor de entrar al consultorio.**

- **¿Uh? ¡Oh! si, gracias** - Onodera se puso de pie y entró, antes de cerrar la puerta pudo ver unos ojos verdes que le transmitían un _"Mas te vale que te portes bien o sino te mato"_, tragó saliba y cerró. La cita fue rápida y silenciosa, el doctor le pidió que se desvistiera para revisar los moratones, ante lo cual Ritsu no se negó porque andaba ensimismado, tramaba algo. _"Bien, esta vez no usaré romanticismo ni nada...Definitivamente, ¡Este es el mejor lugar!"_, pensó cuando ya tuvo su plan armado.

- **Eso es todo, solo que hay algo extraño...** - Dijo el doctor, el examen había sido global.

- **¿Hm? Oh... Si es por el moratón, no se preocupe jaja** - Rió nerviosamente

- **No es por eso... ¿Sufres de estreñimiento? Estás muy irritado ahí...**- Preguntó algo preocupado

_"Mierda"_, pensó Onodera, esa irritación fue producida por su editor en jefe - **¡Si! ¡Justa-mente eso!** - Contestó casi tartamudeando

- **Ya veo, entonces solo le recetaré algo para eso**

- **Bi-Bi-en...**

El castaño terminó y fue el turno de Takano, que no dejaba de mirarlo mientras cerraba la puerta y le decía que lo esperara justamente ahí. _"Bien, ejecutar plan IRA Y SUSTO"_ (Ni Ritsu ni yo somos buenos poniendo nombres xd), parte de su plan era no esperarlo, sería una forma de iniciar el disgusto. Estuvo vagando un rato por la sección pediátrica cuando su estómago rugió y se fue a la cafetería a pedir algo, compró una bebida y cuando iba a beberla, alguien se la estrujó en la cara.

~ **¡Idiota! ¡¿Acaso no te dije que me esperaras?! Demonios, eres tan... **- Dijo Takano con una vena de su frente sobresaliendo.

- **Pff**- "Takano" trataba de recuperar el aire - **¡No es motivo para hacer eso! Mira, me empapaste todo...** - Contestó

~ **¿Y quién crees que tiene la culpa?, sabes, mejor vámonos, ahota tengo que cambiarte la camiseta** - Regresaron al corredor principal cuando de pronto.

- **¡Abran paso!** - Gritaban varias enfermeras, traían varios pacientes por emergencia y el corredor se tornó un laberinto. Sin querer una camilla chocó con fuerza con "Ritsu" e hizo que activara la alarma de incendios, mojando a todos.

~ **¡Demonios! ¡Vámonos o nos mojaremos aún más!** - Gritó super molesto, a ese paso llegarían más que tarde a trabajar.

- **¡S-Sí!** - _"No lo planee pero... ¡Ya está!, ahora lo que sigue"_, mientras pensaba eso jalaba a Takano del brazo

~ **¡¿Qué rayos?!** - El mayor seguía colérico

- **¡Por acá!** - Quería llevarlo a la sala de emergencias para darle el susto. Abrió la puerta gloriosamente, como cuando alguien está a punto de cruzar la meta de una carrera olímpica (Imagínenlo en cámara lenta), _"Al fin esta pesadilla va a terminar"_ abrió los ojos y... habían entrado a la sala de partos, frente a ellos había una mujer en primera plana dándo a luz.

- **¡WAAH!** - Gritaron en coro los tres, Takano, Ritsu, y el bebé que acababa de llegar al mundo, "Takano" se desmayó.

_"Uh, ¿Dónde..? ¡Qué horrible! Un momento... ¡¿Habrá funcionado?!"_, abrió estrepitosamente sus ojos con la esperanza de que su trauma de por vida hubiese valido la pena, pero, vio su rostro frente a él.

~ **Eres un miedoso** - Dijo el mayor levantándolo y dándole un vaso con agua

- **¡NOOOOO!** - Gritó sollozando, todo había sido en vano.

~ **¡Mierda! Por milésima vez, ¡No actúes así siendo yo!**

- **¡Cállate! ¡Ugh!** - Se detuvo al sentir un tremendo dolor de cabeza producto del susto y de la ira. - **Necesito alguna pastila...** - Manifestó tocándose la cabeza como para que entendieran sus síntomas

~ **En seguida te traigo una** - Respondió Takano muy preocupado, un minuto después regresó.

~ **Vamos** - Dijo jalando a Onodera del brazo - **Este lugar solo te estresará más  
**  
- **Tienes razón...** - Contestó. Tomaron el tren y fueron a casa (Para cambiarse la ropa) donde "Ritsu" le entregó la pastilla a "Takano", que la tomó sin reproches, esa jaqueca no disminuiría sin alguna medicina.

~ **Llamaré a la oficina para decir que llegaremos tarde**

- **Si...** - Respondió el castaño echándose sobre el sofá. Rato después empezó a sentirse raro - **Oye... ¿Qué pastilla me diste? Es algo extraño...** - Preguntó

~ **Oh, fue solo sildenafilo.**

- **¿Sildenafilo? ¿Qué rayos es eso? **

~ **Busca en internet si no sabes que es.  
**  
_"¡Eso mismo haré!"_, el menor se puso a buscar mediante su celular y antes de que la ventana cargara, se lo quitaron.

- **¿Eh? ¿Qué te- ?**

~ **Bien, ya han pasado 9 minutos, es mejor prepararte.** - Dijo "Onodera" jalando al menor con fuerza mientras hacía una llamada telefónica.

- **¡¿Prepararme?! ¡¿Para qué?!**- Fue arrastrado con una fuerza descomunal que el desconocía que tenía, ese cuerpo que parecía ser débil.

Escenario: El celular cae al suelo, en la pantalla se puede apreciar: "Sildenafilo, es más conocido por el nombre comercial de Viagra"

**Marcador: Onodera- 0 Takano- 2, Ritsu, ¿Alguna vez has ganado en algo?**

DÍAS PARA QUE ONODERA RITSU REGRESE A LA NORMALIDAD: 25  


EXTRA:

- **Hola, soy un visitador médico y vengo a curarlo. No se preocupe, está en buenas manos.**

- **¡A la mierda con eso! ¡Si intentas algo juro que te mato!** - Dijo Yokozawa con la voz áspera, había bebido muchas cosas heladas y estaba afrontando las consecuencias.

**- Hmm, no se oye nada bien... Tomémosle la temperatura.** - Dijo ignorando las advertencias del enfermo maniobrándolo a la fuerza y sacó un termómetro, en cual puso en el lugar menos indicado.

- **¡Wah! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!** - Gritó el adolorido Yokozawa arrojándole una almohada.

- **¿EH? Así es como le medía la temperatura a Hiyo cuando era bebé. Ahora quédate quieto.**

El gatioso no tenía fiebre, solo era dolor de garganta, así que su temperatura salió normal.

- **¿Eh? Juro que tenías fiebre...**- Dijo Kirishima revisándo una y otra vez la marca del aparato

- **¡Ya ves que no!** - Gritó indignado arreglándose los pantalones.

- **Mmm, entonces pronto la tendrás. "Quiero jugar un juego"... **- Imitó a Jigsaw con un tono de voz perfecto.

- **¡¿EH?!**

- **Volvamos a poner el termómetro donde estaba, tu objetivo es hacer que llegue a los 42 grados.**

- ¡¿Quéee?! ¡Imbécil! ¡No me metas en tus enfermos juegos!

- **Tienes 2 minutos para calentarlo antes de que yo mismo lo haga y envíe una foto a la compañía**

Mente de Yokozawa: _"No debí haberle hecho ver esa película, rayos, ¡No sé que es peor!" _


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: VIERNES 13

Hola a todos los que leen esto , muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y dejar sus comentarios n.n, la verdad que al comienzo no sabía como continuar ._. luego mi hermana se fractura la pierna y yo andando de enfermera xd. Espero que les guste este cap. que surgió luego de ver dos películas, la primera es bastante obvia, a ver si adivinan la segunda n_n 

**CAPÍTULO 7: VIERNES 13**

~ **¿Entendiste?**

- Sí, ya veo... - Respondió Onodera, Takano le acababa de explicar que no importaba cuanto planeara para que regresaran a la normalidad, la simple estrategia no funcionaría por el hecho de ser planeada; solo les quedaba esperar el día en que suceda, eso era todo.

~** Aaah **- Suspiró Takano - **Pensé que nunca llegaría el domingo, el trabajo acumulado y DOBLE, me ha matado.**  
**  
- No eres el único, además hablas como si hubieras hecho todo mi trabajo.**

~ ¿No fue así?, **mejor no me molesto en debatir acerca de eso, iré a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena, mientras tanto puedes ir arreglando un poco este lugar-** Le puso una escoba en la mano - **Es todo un cuchitril.**

- **¡Soy ordenado! Esta situación me ha quitado el tiempo para limpiar **- Dijo Onodera tímidamente y con vergüenza.

- **Sí, claro. Ya vengo, solo no hagas ninguna tontería mientras no estoy**. - Ritsu había intentado de todo, de hecho la explicación de hace un rato fue porque Takano ya no aguantaba las ocurrencias del menor; unos pocos ejemplo de ello eran: que lo pincharan con una aguja, ser golpeado por un jarrón y noches de abstinencia. Salió de lo más tranquilo del departamento y Onodera se puso a limpiar apresuradamente, _"Ya verá, dejaré este lugar brillando y que se olvide de pasar otra noche aquí."  
_  
*Ding Dong*

_"¡¿Ya regresó?!"_, no abrió y continuó limpiando pero las insistentes llamadas lo enojaron.

-** ¡¿No puedes usar la maldita llave?! **- Abrió de un jalón la puerta y enmudeció al ver a una mujer, cabello negro y ojos avellana, se mostraba maquillada en exceso como para disimular arrugas prematuras consecuencia de una vida llena de excesos.

-** Masamune, ¿Ni siquiera un saludo?**

- ¿Eh? Sí, hola... ¿Ustedes son..? - _"Son muy parecidos, ¿Quizá parientes?"_

-** Dios, tan idiota como siempre, ten. **- Le entrego a un bebé y a una niña -** Ya vengo, cuidalos un rato.  
**  
- **¡¿Qué?! Un momento, ¡¿Quién ere-?! **- Antes de que terminara de decir eso la mujer ya había entrado corriendo al ascensor. _"¡Demonios!,_ _bien Ritsu, cálmate, cálmate, tal vez solo sea una prima o alguna otra familiar, ya regresará." _. Bajó la mirada y ambos niños lo observaban. -** ¿Cómo se llaman?** - Su pregunta parecía haber ido al aire porque para empezar el bebé todavía no hablaba y la niña estaba en estado neutro. - **Oigan, contesten**. **¿Takano es su tío o algo?** - De nuevo no hubo reacción alguna._ "¡¿Son mudos o qué?!"_, movió los labios para seguir interrogándolos cuando la puerta sonó.

~ **Onodera, ya llegué.**

- ¡Escóndanse en algun lado! - Susurró entregándole el bebé a la niña, esta vez si acató la orden.

-** Jeje, bienvenido.**

~ ¿Qué demonios pasó?

- ¡¿EH?! ¿Por qué supones que pasó algo?

~ ¿Por qué? Porque tienes una estúpida cara que odio ver en mí, estás nervioso y, ¿Cuándo me has dado la bienvenida? Normalmente me dices que me large a mi departamento.

- **Em, creo que vino una pariente tuya.**

~ ¿Una pariente? - _"Es imposible, mi madre nunca vendría después de lo ocurrido."_ -** No tengo parientes, ¿cómo era?  
**  
-** Lo digo porque se parecía mucho a tí, cabello negro, ojos avellana y tenía...**

~ ¿Trató de seducirte o algo? - "Onodera" esta vez se veía muy celoso - **Dios mío, no me digas que era Kitsune...** - Dijo para sí mismo y agachando la cabeza.

- **¿Kitsune? ¿Quién es?**

~ Una mujer que conocí hace años, para ella es un rito venir cada año a decirme que tenemos un hijo, seguro vino con un bebé. Ja, la verdad que está mal de la cabeza.

- ¿Un hijo..? - _"¿Es posible que él..?",_ Onodera dudó en ese instante. Pero una mano revolviéndole el cabello lo sacó de esos pensamientos.

~ **Oye, honestamente, solo estuve con ella una sola vez, no es posible que un niño, que la pobre no sabe ni de quien es, sea mío. Tranquilízate, eres la única persona a la que amo, sin importar nada. **- Ritsu sintió calma por un momento, confiaba en lo que le decía y eso era suficiente, era buen momento para un beso, Takano se acercó lentamente.

- **¡Buaa! ¡Buaa!**

- Shichiro, cállate.

- ... - Ambos adultos quedaron en silencio, Takano exaltado y Onodera con una cara de terror.

~ **¡Idiota, no me digas que te aventó un hijo! ¡Te voy a-**

- ¡¿Qué hay con lo que acabas de decir?! "Sin importar nada", ¡Además no fue uno, sino dos!

~ **¡No confundas amor con estupidez! ¡¿Hace cuánto es que vino?! Aún podemos encontrarla cerca. Un momento, ¡¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?!**- Takano se dirigió hacia la niña que ya había salido del escondite. - **Dime a dónde se fue tu madre. **- Preguntó con un tono de voz que nadie se atrevería a no contestar.

-** Al aeropuerto**. - Dijo ella sin inmutarse.

- **¡¿Qué?! **- Los dos gritaron en simultáneo.

~ **Onodera... Esto lo vas a pagar muy caro, y no lo digo por el Nokia.** - Un aura tenebrosa y algo pervertida lo rodeó, el joven editor y los niños retrocedieron.

_"Pensé que esto no podía ser peor... ¡Me equivoqué! Dios, muestrame el camino de una vez"_

- **¿Qué haces?** - Preguntó la niña al ver a "Takano" de rodillas en el suelo.

~** Pedir piedad no te ayudará. **- Dijo "Onodera"

- **¡No te la pido a tí!**

**DÍAS PARA QUE ONODEA RITSU REGRESE A LA NORMALIDAD: 20**

EXTRA:

Ese mismo día:

-** ¡No creo en esas cosas!**

- Aw, eres tan aburrido. No vayas a pasar debajo de una escalera, es de mala suerte, especialmente en un viernes 13 como hoy.

- Si, y mañana es sábado catorce, solo son supersticiones para gente estúpida. - Terminó de decir eso y se le cayó el vaso que sostenía.

-** Oh no.**

- Lo siento, yo lo repondré - Yokozawa fue a buscar una escoba para limpiar los restos del vidrio. -** Por cierto, ¿Qué le mandaste a comprar a Hiyo?. ¿Kirishima? ¿Kirishima? **

*Inserten música de suspenso aquí*

Yokozawa dió media vuelta y vió una silueta pasar rápidamente y luego escuchó que echaban seguro a la puerta, _"¡!, no, pero de qué me asusto"_ -_ ¡Idiota, si intentas algo esta vez juro que sí te mato!_ - Gritó en dirección de la cocina, por donde vió la sombra.

- **¿Con quién hablas? **- Le preguntó Kirishima que traía una bolsa plástica para los restos del vaso.

-** Tú...¿No estabas en la cocina?**

- Nop, ¿No me digas que el gran oso ya se sugestionó?

- ¡No! Yo no- Ambos escucharon el ruído esta vez cuando de repente se apagaron todas las luces, luego osciló la luz de la de la cocina repetidas veces y vieron a Jason Voorhees, Yokozawa gritó hasta quedarse sin aliento y cegado por una fuerte luz que salió de la nada.

En ese mismo instante:

_"¡Al fin me libré de esos mocosos!, Inglaterra, espérame.",_ Kitsune corría dando brincos,** "Ahora a disfrutar con mi nuevo 'amor verdadero' "**, un gato pasó corriendo delante de ella.

- **¡Waah! ¡Maldito gato!** - Sorata la había asustado a morir. -** Espera, ¡Un gato negro en viernes trece!**

-** No es negro, es blanco con negro. **- Aclaró Hiyori cargando al gato.

-** Si..**. - La mujer dió la vuelta y siguió con su camino. _"Ojalá esto no sea un mal presagio".  
_

Al día siguiente rondaba una fotografía de Yokozawa por la empresa y cada vez que alguien lo veía se aguntaba la risa. A partir de ahora el oso de Marukawa creerá en los viernes trece y los sábados catorce.

Descripción gráfica de la foto: Yokozawa sale gritando a todo pulmón con una cara de asustado y a su lado Kirishima con una sonrisa poniéndole orejas de oso y un velo de novia al pelinegro.

Fotógrafo y quien actuó de Jason: Henmi (Pero no se lo digan a Yokozawa)

Ese fue el cap 7 , luego me cuentan que tal les pareció u.u , nos vemos pronto, cuidense mucho ^^ 


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: MÁS LEÑA AL FUEGO

CAPÍTULO 8: MÁS LEÑA AL FUEGO

Esa noche Takano llamó al aeropuerto para solicitar información sobre el vuelo de la susodicha e irresponsable madre, si es que merecía ese nombre.  
**  
— ¡¿Cómo que no pueden darme esa información?!**

— Lo siento señor, pero los detalles son confidenciales. **En todo caso primero presente la demanda para comprobar que ella es la madre de los niños, nosotros no tomamos cartas en el asunto hasta tener ordenes de autoridades.**

— ¡Entonces al menos dígame a qué hora parte!  
Sus insistencias fueron en vano, primero debía hacer lo que ella decía, le explicó que cuando eso suceda podían deportarla; hasta entonces, tenía dos opciones: cuidar de los niños mientras tanto o llevarlos a la comisaría para que los deriven.

— **Ya lo dije, no voy a darles de comer.**

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes ser así de cruel con ellos!

— Andando. — Takano había optado por la segunda opción — **Deben estar acostumbrados a andar con extraños.**

— **Como tú digas. **— Onodera cargó a ambos y caminó detrás de Takano, este último abrió la puerta para salir — **¡Este es mi departamento y puedo tener a quien yo quiera! Además en parte es mi culpa** — Ritsu lo dejó fuera.

— **Totalmente tu culpa, ¡Abre ahora mismo!** — Tocaba insistentemente.

— **¡No! Además solo será como máximo un día, no veo por qué te enojas tanto.**

— **Bueno, bueno. Entonces iré a tomarme fotos comprometedores con este lindo cuerpo tuyo…Unos cosplay serían geniales **— Ni bien terminó de decir eso le abrieron la puerta en el acto

—** Juegas sucio…**

Cenaron en paz, paz armada, y los niños fueron a dormir al cuarto de Onodera por deseos de este mismo, claro que después se arrepintió al sentir a Takano acostado a su lado en el dormitorio de huéspedes.

— **El tiempo está loco. **— El sonido de unos que otros truenos no dejaban dormir al editor en jefe.

_"¡Finge dormir, finge dormir!"_  
**  
— Vamos, nadie se duerme con esta lluvia.**

— **¡! **— "Demonios" — **SI intentas algo juro que** — Demasiado tarde, ya había hecho el primer movimiento. —** ¡N-No!**

Pasaron tres minutos y ya estaban como vinieron al mundo, Ritsu negándose como siempre y Takano haciendo oídos sordos. Las muestras de amor dejaron de ser simples besos y caricias para tornarse en fogosos movimientos, Onodera estaba empezando a sentirse excitado cuando de pronto algo captó su atención.

— **¡Waah!** — Se escondió bajo las sábanas, la niña estaba parada en el barandal de la puerta.

—** Rayos, justo en la mejor parte…**— Susurro Takano vistiéndose.

— **¡L-Lo que acabas de ver no es lo que!**

— No importa, me voy a mi habitación. — Dijo ella tranquilamente pero asombrada.

_"¿Mi habitación?"_, ¿Habría heredado lo sinvergüenza de su madre?

— **Soy un fracaso…** — Onodera se arrepentía de haber perturbado a la chica. — **¡Y todo es tu culpa! ¡¿Takano-san?! ¡No me vengas con el cuento de que te dormiste!**

— Zzz…

Ritsu llamó a Ann, haciendo hablar a Takano, por supuesto. Le pidió que por favor cuidara de los dos invasores hasta medio día, Ann al verlos incluso se exaltó al pensar que sí eran hijos del "vecino de al lado".

El día laboral fue de lo más agitado, siendo sábado no se esperaban eso, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para acordarse del asunto del día anterior. Finalmente, Takano y Ritsu tomaron un taxi hasta sus hogares, cuando ya iban por el ascensor el teléfono de Takano sonó, era la joven con la que habían hablado anteriormente informándoles que, el avión de Kitsune se había averiado a causa del mal tiempo y mandaba sus condolencias por la pérdida de su vida. Al comienzo ninguno de los dos lo creyó, pensaron que solo era otra coartada y cuando el entendimiento de ambos estuvo a punto de asimilarlo, oyeron las voces de dos mujeres por el pasillo.  
**  
— No, son los hijos de la amiga de un amigo, de verdad.**

— ¿Y este era un buen lugar para cuidarlos?

— ¡No!, yo solo venía de visita.

— ¡Oh! ¿Rit-chan te dio su llave?

— Si, quiero decir, no…

— Y hablando del rey de Roma…

_"¡Demonios!"_

**— Takano-san, ¿Cómo se lo explicamos ahora?**

— No creo que tu madre esté interesada en el cajón de los preservativos.

— ¡No hablo de eso!

EXTRA:

Luego de que Kirishima averiguara por sus medios qué había sucedido exactamente en el ascensor entre Yokozawa e Iokawa se puso a interrogarlo demencialmente y a hurgar entre sus cosas.

— **¡Estás haciendo un desastre! ¡Mira, hasta ya rompiste ese jarrón!**

— **En tu posición, no tienes derecho a reclamar. **— Estaba en esos momentos en que su mente se bloqueaba a causa de los enfermizos celos —** Mmm…**

— ¿Qué?

— No hay nada, ni siquiera un cabello.

— Pues claro que no, siempre haces

— Eso quiere decir, que me engañas con un calvo.

— ¡¿Ah?!

— Confiesa ahora mismo o de lo contrario no sabes lo que te espera. — En sus ojos había demasiadas emociones mezcladas, de las ruines.

Este capítulo estará sujeto a modificaciones, ya que no me convence mucho que digamos xd


End file.
